One and The Same
by KagsTwiin
Summary: It's finally gone, but the work of a guardian is never over. Back to keep her promise with a few surprises and all good stories end with a bang. I hate summaries so just read the damn thing. thanks xoxo KagomeXSessho I/K S/M K/R
1. Farewell

_Flashback/Dreams/Meditation_

'Thoughts'

"Convo"

**Sessho's Beast**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CAST!!

Chapter I

Farewell

'Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I called your name, begging you to save me from the pain? Where were you when I needed you? Tears slowly made their way down her cheek and she smiled softly. I thought that if I showed you that I loved you that you would love me back and that it would be me that you saw…but now I know that it will never be me that you smile to. It will never be me that you kiss goodnight, it will never be me that you mourn for, and it will never be me that you love the way that you will always love her.'

As she lifts her head to the sky with sad smiling eyes she breathes in deeply and locks gazes with him. She lifts her chin and turns away from him knowing that he won't follow. With each step the ache grew, but the weight lessened and so she began taking faster, longer strides until she was running, until he could no longer see her as she disappeared into the forest lost in the darkness. She let the tears cascade down while she masked her scent and her aura. The battle was over, Naraku was dead, and so there was no need for her anymore. She would miss them terribly, but this wasn't her home, her place was with her brother, her mother, her slightly paranoid grandfather, and her cat, Buyo. She ran until the well came into view. She walked until her fingertips touched the lip of the well. This would be the last time that she would be traveling through the well and a part of her felt relieved.

She climbed and stood peering down at the end of the well. She raised her head to the sky and bright pink light began to circle around her. She allowed her body to relax, and she began to levitate in the air. Those who felt the spike in energy were pulled to see the cause. Her eyes lazily opened intoxicated by the magic surging through her. She smiled faintly as she watched familiar faces make their way out into the clearing.

It's time. Her voice was distant, but caused all those watching to freeze. She placed her hand over her heart and called forth the Shikon No Tama. It pulsed in her palm and she smiled. With both hands held outward she outstretched her aura. The demons cringed as the pink light grew close, but it shifted to lavender merely causing a warm tingling sensation to run over their skin. Please hear the pure wishes of my soul and be no more. Energy burst in waves in all directions and just as quickly compressed crackling around Kagome.

Mama, please don't leave me.

I love you. I will always be with you.

As her school uniform began to fade, long raven locks covered her naked body. A sheer white blinding light began to spread from behind her and white wing spread out then wrapped around her.

He watched in awe as the Shikon No Tama disappeared, her wish beginning to take effect. She began to descend as a white strapless gown adorned her. Her wings closed around her revealing a young boys face that resembled the demon slayer. On her right the former dead priestess stood smiling. A light began to descend from above her and her wings covered what was cradled in her arms. He watched as she walked towards him as she moved closer he noticed that she now stood at 6ft rather than 5'5. Now close to his eye level, she lifted her chin slightly and stared intently into molten amber eyes. She moved her wing and revealed his ward sleeping in her arms. He hadn't removed his eyes from hers until he noticed movement in her arms. His eyes widened they rested on Rin's sleeping face. Kagome held out her hands and smiled softly as his eyes widened further at seeing his left arms move out. She placed Rin in his arms and flew to the lip of the well.

Mama…stay.

Goodbye my dearies…until we see each other again. Oh, I didn't forget you wolf. As she blew him a kiss as glow left her palm and burst in front of him revealing a naked Ayame curled up, sleeping. He outstretched his arms and brought her into his arms and sighed smiling.

Thank you…I love you.

She turned and nodded and looked away. I know, and I you…always.

A bright blue light shined for all to see and it disappeared. She was gone, but unknown to them the kamis had another plan for her. After all they couldn't let such a selfless deed go unrewarded.


	2. Interesting Return

Chapter II

Interesting Return

2 years later…

She sighed staring into nothing as she watched the sakura blossoms fall from the God Tree going over the last couple of years in her head after the well had been sealed for the last time. She had been 15 when she fell down the well, she was 18 when the task was over and the Shikon No Tama became no more. She worked hard afterwards shutting away the past. She had graduated with high marks and managed to get into Tokiyo University. She finished in two years with her B.A. in Business; she drowned herself in school to make it possible never going out, never relaxing so that Souta would be taken care of. The shrine hadn't been doing well during the times that she would go back and forth to the past. Her grandfather had passed, and her mother was sick in the hospital. She was only 20years old, but shes would make the necessary sacrifices just as they had for her.

While doing research on her background she found out that while she was Kikyo's reincarnation, it was actually Sango and Miroku that the Hirigashi line would descend from. She smiled at the thought that she had lived their lives with them, but knew that they wouldn't be able to see her again unless it was on the past. The last two years she also spent large amounts of time focusing on her miko energy. She had trained herself mentally, physically, and spiritually so that she would become stronger. She had surpassed Kikyo…dare to say it…yes, she had even surpassed Midroku. For she had angle's wings, a Miko Valkyrie, the decider of battle, and a guardian to the innocent. On nights when there was nothing else to do she would take flight and stare over the city listening to everything and anything trying to ignore the longing in her soul.

Her eyes gazed over the well that was now in plain view and felt a strong pull. She heard the door slam letting Souta's presence be known. She left her window without a second glance and made her way down stairs and to the kitchen. She quietly leaned near the doorway watching Souta make a sandwich while the music was blasting in his ears from his Ipod. He had changed as well. He was only 8years old when everything had started and now he was 13. He was going to be starting his sophomore year in high school. They had skipped him twice, because of his high scores throughout the school year and took extra classes. She knew it was because he didn't want her working so hard, but neither did he.

Feeling eyes watching him he jumped when he caught his sister's silent gaze, but when she didn't do anything he noticed that she was deep in thought. He smiled softly and that's when he felt it. It was a strong pull coming from the well. He noticed her stiffen a bit, but made no attempt to move.

"It's ok…I know that you felt it."

She stood silent.

"You weren't the only one training you know…I can feel it; the pull is strong. I feel like it's tugging the edges of my soul."

"Ignore it."

He made no comment. Their eyes locked each debating what to do and then he saw her smirk.

"I guess the kamis are going to grant us both this wish. School doesn't start until the end of summer; get dressed."

"Sis I-"

"Get dressed otherwise you will not come with me."

It took a minute for him to register what she had said. His eyes lit up…she was going to take him with her. He noticed that she had left and ran to see her going up the stairs to her room. He quickly made his way to his room and grabbed an empty back pack filling it with the essentials. He changed into black hamakas that she had brought back from one of her trips from the past. He put on a gold vest that had a black design of valkery wings on the back. He tied his raven hair up in a high ponytail causing it to reach his shoulders. He put on his black boots and made his way to the living room to wait for his sister.

He heard her descending footsteps and looked over her in awe at how much his siter had matured over the years. She stood there in black hamakas, but more fitted that it hugged her at the hips. Her raven hair that had long since passed her waist down to her knees was now tied up in a high ponytail causing the ends to rest just above her butt. She wore a black tank top that had to cut holes in the back for when her wings would appear. To cover she wore a sapphire colored vest with their mothers initials, R.H., in black. She wore black boots and saw her nod in approval at his attire. Before turning she paused and looked over him again.

She knew he could defend himself and although Naraku was gone it didn't mean that there still weren't dangers lurking around. She placed her small black duffle bag on the ground and looked inside. She pulled out 5 ninja stars, a combat knife, and a 10inch dagger that had an intricate design of a dragon on the hilt of it. She placed the on the ground and then closed up her bag.

He saw her nod of approval and went to pick them up. He placed the ninja stars in the inside pocket of his vest; he tied the dagger to the side of his hamaka and let it hang. Picking up the combat knife he strapped it to the side if his leg.

"What about you?"

She smirked and began to show him her weapons.

She had two combat knives strapped to the side of each leg. His twin's dagger was hanging at her side. She had her crossbow strapped to her back loaded and ready to go. He nodded in approval and they made their way out towards the well.

"Remember what I taught you."

He want to laugh at her and say that it would be alright, but he had seen what that time was capable of, the heartbreak, physical pain, mental scars so he thought better of it and nodded his head.

She smiled softly at him as the blue lights began to shine brightly. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he placed a hand over hers. They closed their eyes and thought of their mother. They sent her a silent prayer and asked the kamis to watch over her until she called for them. Twin sapphire eyes locked with each other and set determined gazes over to the unknown task at hand.

She lightly placed her arms around him and held him close. She spread her wings and stayed over the opening of the well before allowing them to free fall. The lights engulfed them and he looked around in wonder as the bright light at the other end became brighter. Soon the light faded and they stood at the bottom of the well.

"Mask your scent and aura."

He nodded and did as he was told as he watched her do the same.

She flew them out of the well and set them both down gracefully unto the green clearing. She allowed her wings to fade becoming feathers as the wind blew them away in different directions.

"It's beautiful," he whispered looking over at his sister. Her eyes had softened somewhat and knew that she was thinking one thing.

'Home.'

He knew that being a part of this era for so long, it had become her home and the people in it had become her family. He knew that the ones she had missed the most were her adopted children. The one called Rin and the one called Shippo, making them his niece and nephew.

She inhaled deeply allowing it all to sink in, allowing herself to one again, and she exhaled finally letting go of the longing.

"Come on. I'll race you," she smirked and took off before he realized she was gone.

Her laughed taking off after her and easily caught up. They ran for a while until they could hear the sound of a village. They slowed down into a walk and casually made their way through the village. She heard a loud resounding smack and smirked.

"Let me guess the monk, Miroku."

"You would be right."

He smiled as they made their way towards the yelling and bickering. They could hear multiple voices and felt a strong demonic aura pass them in a blur in the direction that they were headed.

"Go on ahead…you will be fine."

"Where are you going?"

She let out a laugh at his reluctance and smiled whole heartedly. "You already know."

He smiled and continued walking. As he caught sight of the odd group he smiled at a familiar face. He released his scent and aura and watched as the group turned their attention towards him.

He made a move toward them and heard growls coming from his old friend.

He laughed and the group stared at him puzzled. He looked over to a man that had a red imprint of a hand on his cheek and a woman slightly flushed. Right away he knew that they were the monk and demom slayer that would turn into the Hirigashi line.

"I get to see my ancestors for the first time and this is the welcome that I get," he chuckled placing his hands up in front of him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"You certainly haven't changed. All those times we played video games together I would think that you would remember the one that beat you."

He watched as gold eyes stared at him confused and then widen as realization hit him. He rushed to his side sniffing him and then took him in a bone crushing hug.

"DUDE LET GO I'M FREAKIN HUMAN YA KNOW!!"

"Sorry kid."

"Inuyasha, what is going on?"

He saw a woman approach them and looked over her. Seeing some resemblance to his sister he figured that this was Kagome's incarnation.

He bowed respectfully and then stood straight.

"It is nice to meet you Kikyo."

"How do you know-"

"I am sorry for being rude. My name is Souta Hirigashi, I am Kagome's younger brother."

The whole group gasped, except for Inuyasha, who was smiling at him.

"Damn Souta. You just couldn't wait for me to tell them?"

They all watched as a young woman came into view and stopped a few feet away from them smiling. They slowing drank in her appearance and features.

"Sorry I took so long…I'm home."


	3. Recognition

Chapter III

Recognition

She watched as Sango made her way slowly to her first. She was older, but still beautiful. Her hair had grown up to the middle of her back. She saw the tears falling as loving eyes roamed her face. She felt her cool hand cup her cheek and then pull her into an embrace. She held her tight to prove that yes, she was here, and yes, she was real.

"I've missed you sister." Kirara mewed in agreement excited about the girls return.

A tear slid down her cheek as she smiled. "I've missed you too Sango, my sister, or better yet extremely great grandmother."

Sango pulled away and allowed Miroku to give his greeting.

"Lady Kagome you had me worried there for a bit."

She laughed as she hugged him.

As they pulled away she looked over the two. "I know that you must have children by now. I can't wait to see them. Your lines turn into mine so you know when I make a promise I keep it."

She turned to Lord Sesshomaru and smiled as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I see you have changed a little." She watched him raise a silver brow in response.

"Thank you."

She smiled and bowed respectfully. "You are welcome, my Lord."

"Kagome!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ayame repeated while hugging her. She pulled away slightly smiling. "In the darkness I heard you calling out to me. I could feel your love embrace me as if I were a new born pup. Thank you for life you gave me."

"It was always yours to have."

She smiled and felt a hand on her shoulder. She moved to the side and allowed him to pass.

"Thank you kagome, for giving me my mate," he embraced her and nuzzled his check against hers and pulled away. "I will still always be there, you are something special and I am proud to have you as my friend."

"Thank you Koga. Here I thought I was going to have to knock your ego down a couple of notches."

He laughed and then placed a kiss on her cheek and made his way to stand by Ayame.

"Ayame does it for everyone here."

The group laughed at his comment and began to settle down. When they all fell silent they began to disperse leaving only Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

Kikyo gave Kagome a smile and nod. "I will see you back at camp."

"Likewise," Kagome responded with a smile. "Souta please escort Kikyo safely back."

"No problem sis. Later Inuyasha."

"Later Souta."

He stared at her silently for a moment still taking in her appearance. She had grown in so many ways, her aura was stronger, and she no longer looked like Kikyo like in her adolescent years. He had missed her and felt terrible that things ended the way they had, but even in the end she forgave him, and gave them all second chances at the cost of her own. She eyed him affectionately and gave him a warm smile. He immediately relaxed and gathered her in a hug. She lightly enclosed her arms around him in return.

"I-I missed you so much…I'm sorry, Kags."

"I know Inu," she pulled away smiling. "And I forgive you."

"I love you, you know that."

She laughed lightly. "I love you too, you're my best friend, and you're family."

He hugged her tighter letting the tears fall and she lightly ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down. He released her looking away to the ground. She smiled putting her hand under his chin and lifting it to look him in the eyes.

"You don't ever have to hide your face from me or anyone for that matter, never feel ashamed, and never look away. Tears are never a sign of weakness."

He chuckled and nodded. "Would you like to head back? I am sure that Shippo, Rin and Kohaku are back by now."

She nodded and made her way back with Inu to the rest of the group.

They settled down chatting for a while catching up on what she had missed and what they had missed with her. She explained that she had not run into any of the future yokais in the future yet. She felt a shift in auras as she sensed the pups coming near. She slowly got up and turned to the three young ones that made it to the top of the hill. She smiled as she looked over them…they had certainly grown.

Kohaku was seventeen now and wore a demon slayer outfit with blue armor. He smiled down at her and waved. Rin was a beautiful sight to behold. She was thirteen, her hair was jet black, wavy, and came to reach her mid back. Her smile was bright and warm, her chocolate eyes shined with joy as she registered who the young woman was.

"O-OAKASAN," the young girl yelled happily and began to run down the hill. Kagome smiled as she walked towards the girl. At the last minute Rin slipped and she ran catching her easily in an embrace. Rin clutched unto her so tightly to reassure herself that she was real. It had taken her a while to realize that her adoptive mother did not belong there, but as she had promised she had came home to them.

Kagome watched as the tears fell down Rin's face. She knelt down to her eye level and smiled.

"I've missed you so much mama. It was so hard not to cry, but I knew you would keep your promise…I knew, I knew," she repeated over and over again.

Kagome sat down crossing her legs holding the young girl close rocking her back and forth. "I've missed you too. I have thought of all of you; especially you and your brother. I also kept my other promise to you."

Rin paused her crying and smiled widely remembering that Kagome had a younger brother. She saw a shadow come over them and looked up into another pair of sapphire eyes with a hint of grey. Her smiled brightened in excitement.

He smiled down at her and placed his hand lightly on her head. He tilted his head to the side and knelt to her eye level.

"Hello Rin. It is really an honor to finally meet my beautiful niece."

"UNCLE," she sprang into his arms as he held her and spun her lightly around smiling. He set her down and laughed. "Yes, I am your uncle; you can never have enough of family members."

Kohaku made his way toward Rin and Souta. Souta held out his hand and Kohaku looked confused for a moment.

"You may be older, but she's my niece. I know Sesshomaru would kill you if you hurt his daughter, and Inuyasha, my sister would rip you a new one, as her uncle that has met you for the first time, I have to say that if you ever hurt my only niece…everyone in this group will hate me for what I would do to you."

Kohaku smirked and nodded his head. He shook his hand with a strong grip and Souta smiled.

"Ok you passed," he grinned holding two thumbs up. "Welcome to the Hirigashi family Kohaku."

Inuyasha shook his head at Souta's. "You do realize that he's actually your elder Souta."

"That maybe the case, but niece trumps elder any day. And anyway based on his grip I'd bet that I have a new sparring partner if he accepts."

"I accept, but who was your sparring partner before?"

"Kagome…she trained herself and anything that she learned I learned, but she'll always be at a level that can never be matched."

Kohaku looked in awe at his aunt. His sister had held the young woman very dear to her heart, and he knew he owed Kagome his life, but being the person that she was she would never as for anything in return. He snapped his eyes up to the top of the hill and saw Shippo. He frowned at the thought of the state that Kagome was going to find him in…the poor guy hadn't spoken or made a sound since she disappeared back to her own time. He had gone through two growth spurts making him look about 16, even though he was older than most the humans there anyway.

"Kagome…I-"

"It's ok Kohaku tell me."

"He hasn't spoken since you left. Lord Sesshomaru took him in and adopted him, claiming him as his own. He's been well taken care of but…"

"I understand…thank you."

With her back facing them she squared her shoulders and removed all of her weapons. She kept an eye on him as he placed the bucket of water down to the ground and straightened. She removed the top of her vest and dropped it to the ground.

The group saw the two holes on her shirt and saw two scars behind each one. His emerald green eyes narrowed at the sight of her. His beast yipped in joy at the sight of his mother, but he shoved it away as the anger began to rise. She took small steps toward him and he growled in warning. She held her warm small smile and continued his way. He flexed his muscles and tightened his jaw and took an offensive stance. He heard the warning growl from his father, but ignored it. His eyes began to bleed red, but his beast whined in confusion as it rose to the surface.

"I am sorry, Shippo."

He paused at the sound of her voice.

"Lie."

"No-"

"LIE, LIE, LIE…YOU LEFT," he snapped his claws drawing blood from tightening his hands into a fist.

She remained calm as she left him finish.

"I HATE YOU…WHY DID YOU COME BACK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM…YOU NEVER LOV-"

Her aura crackled dangerously around the group. Souta motioned them to give them space and set up a barrier around the two just in case it got ugly. Then he placed a barrier around himself just in case anyone tried to stop him to get through.

"SILENCE PUP…you will not speak those next words only to regret them later," she snapped. She was not going to lose her only son from something that no one could help.

Her wings shot out from her and spread out ready for a fight. "I challenge you."

He charged at her and moved to attack.

"SHIPPO STOP IT PLEASE…DON'T HURT OAKASAN!!"

"SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT, SHE LEFT," he repeated over and over again while trying to land blows and failing. She was going to end this. She became a blur and got behind him. He felt her arms move around his neck pulling him close under her chin.

"I didn't want to leave, but I had to for a little while. Did you forget that I have an oakasan, a brother, a grandfather…my father died when I was young and I was angry too so I understand how you feel, but I forgave him, because it wasn't his fault. My ji-san died…Souta was still young and I had to take care of him…my mother is really sick. Should I hate her when she leaves, when she loved my brother and Inyu and you and all of you?"

She could feel him relax and heard the whine escape him and he clutched unto her. She nuzzled her cheek against his to soothe him.

"M-Momma…I"

"I love you Shippo, I would never abandon you or your sister. You two are priceless…nothing can ever replace you two if I ever lost you."

"I've missed you so much. I wanted to keep you forever," he whined snuggling deeper in her embrace.

"I know, but you will always have me in your heart. If it is the kami's wish that I return home then I must, but it does not mean that I have abandoned you. Remember to look for me. On the last day here I know that there are some that I will and will not see again, but they will always be in my heart and so they will never truly be gone."

"I love you mama."

"And I love you, always."

Souta dropped the barrier and motioned for the group to come closer. He hugged his nephew and ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner. Kagome's wings disappeared and she put on her vest and replaced all her weapons. She smiled at her family and it warmed her heart to see them again.

The kamis smiled down at her and one in particular blew her a kiss and watched as it fell from the sky as a feather in front of her.

"So the kamis have a plan for me do you?" She looked up to the sky and smirked playfully and made her way to her family.

Later that night the men went to hunt for food and the women cooked a huge feast together. She watched Sango play with her 2 year old Kagome, while Miroku fed their one year old. The girl kept ogling Sesshomaru and Miroku Jr. glared at his older sister.

"Child you will cease your staring," Sesshomaru stated calmly. The girl laughed and continued to stare.

"I see that your daughter has received many of your…endearing qualities," Kagome stated trying to hold back her giggles.

Miroku blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Her younger brother can keep her out of trouble until she learns her lesson.

Kagome raised her brow and locked eyes with her niece.

"Darling," she cooed as she waited for the child's undivided attention. "It is not polite to stare…you wouldn't want to chase off a possible partner, would you?"

The young girl blushed and shook her head no.

"Good," she replied smiling. "Now why don't we go bathe?"

The girls nodded their head and went to get their supplies for their bath.

Shippo got up and moved to leave with them. Souta raised a brow and lightly grabbed the boy's tail.

"Where are you going," Souta questioned lightly.

"I always bathe with mama and Sango," he stated as a matter-of-fact.

Souta smiled lightly, but tugged Shippo closer to him. He watched the boy sit anxiously. "It's ok to bathe together when you are small, but after a while it is inappropriate. I know in some packs that it is normal to bathe with the opposite sex, but humans don't. We can bathe in private with our partner, but not even with our children of the opposite sex when they get older."

Shippo looked away and locked eyes with Kagome. She handed Sango a bag and gave her instructions and then proceeded to sit next to him.

She embraced him and played with his hair. "I know that now that I am back you need constant affection, constant reassurance so I will let you bathe with me. Back in our time we are in the water with the opposite sex when going to swim in the ocean or a pool."

"But won't you-"

"No, we won't be naked. When the opposite sex is together we have clothing specially made for the water. It is called a bathing suit for women and Swim trunks for men."

She pulled a separate bag to the side and handed it to Souta. Souta nodded as she walked off to meet up with the women. She caught the girls relaxing in the hot spring with their suits on. She gave everyone one piece suits out of respect being that the other males would be joining them.

Ayame wore a beautiful green, Sango had pink, Kikyo wore red, Rin wore lavender, little Kag wore pink like her mother. Kagome stripped out of her clothes and made her way into the water with a black swim suit on. She could hear the men approaching and took her towel placing it on her head.

Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku were the first ones to arrive wearing swim trunks. She knew that Inuyasha would be wearing his red one that her mother had given him, Souta wore his black ones, Shippo wore green, Kouga wore brown, Miroku wore violet ones along with his son, and Sesshomaru wore navy blue shorts. She heard the water splash and everyone laugh as Shippo jumped into the hot spring getting all the guys soaked. The rest made their way in sitting next to their partners. Souta swam around playing tag with Kohaku, Rin and Shippo. They laughed at the young ones antics and Kagome watched smiling. Sesshomaru sat in the corner next to her and looked over from the corner of his eye.

"I thought it wasn't polite to stare," she mused in a light tone so only he could hear.

He smirked and set his gaze on Rin. "You are right…my apologies."

"It is not needed," she stated smiling. "But thank you."

He nodded his head and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Shippo swam up to her smiling. She looked at his hair and chuckled. If she didn't do his hair then it would certainly be a mess later.

"Turn around and sit so I can fix your hair."

Shippo blushed and did as he was told. She took her ocean scented shampoo and massaged it in his hair gently. He rinsed it out and he applied the conditioner he repeated the process and she began to comb his hair. He began nodding off as she worked through his mess. When she finished she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She chuckled and leaned him against her.  
The males began making their way out of the spring first so that the women could change. Inuyasha noticed Shippo and smirked.

"Want me to take him," he whispered to Kagome. She nodded and gently moved Shippo into Inu's arms.

"Thank you," she whispered. When the males left the girls made their way out and changed. Sango was the last and looked over at Kagome.

"Be careful Kagome."

"I promise."

Sango nodded and left Kagome to her solitude. She inhaled deeply and stared up at the crescent moon. She traced it and then began to wash her hair. After rinsing it out and repeating the process she sat on a rock and began to untangle her hair. She dried it and sighed. She stripped down and touched the scars on her back. Each time he wings would come out the pain was brief. She began to dress into her sleep wear. It was black fitted cargos, black tennis shoes, and a black tank top. She put a black vest, tied her hair up and made her way back to the camp. She found them all sleeping and smiled at Souta who changed into similar clothing as her. He looked over her and nodded.

"I am going to take watch for a while you rest until I wake you."

"You're not going to wake me are you?"

She giggled and nudged him to go to sleep. He turned in, but made sure to stay lightly asleep just in case anything happened.

She sat Indian style resting her back against the tree and meditated. She spread her aura out searching for any danger, but found none. She herd movement and silently moved into the shadows masking her scent and aura. She slowed her beating and heart rate down and attacked. She paused in her movement backing away realizing that it was Sesshomaru.

His eyes bled at the thought that the female threatened his person. He calmed as he noticed the others sleeping and that she was the only one awake keeping watch. Once she saw that he had his beast in check she relaxed and moved towards him.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru. I thought that you turned in for the evening. I will not make assumptions again."

He watched her bow and walk off to the far end of camp sitting down her back to the group eyes set towards the forest. He smirked at the girl and thought what an interesting creature she turned out to be. He felt her relaxed state and noticed her heart rate slow down and wondered if she had already fallen asleep. Quietly he made his way over to her only to see her with her eyes closed breathing lightly. He was about to place a hand on his shoulder when all of a sudden her hand grabbed his wrist pulling him over her with ease. When he was on his back he was suddenly looking into glowing orbs. Her once sapphire eyes replaced with glowing light. She paused for a moment and sniffed his scent and blinked a few times sitting straight up alarmed. Her eyes changed back and she noticed their position. He was underneath her while she was on top straddling his hips.

He noticed her faint blush, but thanked the kamis that she removed herself from that position for even he didn't realize how enticing that had been.

"I thought you had fallen asleep."

She lifted a brow and smirked. "I was meditating…it helps me regain energy, but my body is quick to react to anything."

"You attacked me without knowing if I was a friend or foe."

"I didn't attack you mindlessly…I simply made you defenseless. My instincts help me in that area for if I would have felt you were a foe you would be dead."

"Hn."

"Where are you all headed that you were all together, if you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled at her curiosity and boldness.

"There is a grand ball that is coming up for family and special guests to attend as witnesses."

"Witness to what?"

"The ball is held so that single males and females may take a mate. This year I must choose one or a mate will be chosen for me so it will be held at my castle."

She noticed the agitation in his tone. He did not wish for a mate. She giggled and he looked over to her lifting a silver brow.

"So even the Lord of the Western Lands can't have it his way, and to think it is all, because of a female."

"I cannot see how this is amusing miko."

"I will let you slide with the 'miko' name for now, and how can you not? Can you honestly say that you are approachable, or that you are in love with a female at the moment? No, you cannot. It is, because of that reason that the choice will be taken from you, because of your political standing. Any arranged marriage that you have will be that of money, land, and political power," she stated as a-matter-of-fact then a small frown took her face. "You will not be happy; she will not be a good mother to your heirs, and although you may have a tolerance for humans it is not safe to assume that your mate will."

He was shocked to say they least at the concern etched in her voice, but that is how the girl had always been…selfless. He noticed the frown that she wore and chuckled to himself for doing what he was about to do. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. Their eyes locked and he felt a knot in his stomach. He involuntarily caressed her lips with his thumb and smirked.

"I…appreciate your worry, but I will not take a mate even if they choose her for me. I need a mate who is worthy and at my level."

She gave him half a grin and looked to the stars.

"While that may be true those qualities can be interpreted in many ways…remember she must be worthy of your trust, your home, your family and of your heart. She must match the intensity of your love and blind loyalty. She must be worthy of the only one that holds a part of your heart now…your mate must be worthy of Rin."

That struck something unknown in him. She was young, but she was wise. He got up and silently began to walk to the other side of camp, but paused.

"I shall think deeply on what we talked about…thank you Kagome."

She closed her eyes smiling away from him. "…And thank you for not dismissing me. You are…well liked company."

He smirked and made his way to the other side of camp. He settled down on high alert for the rest of the night. He took one last glance in her direction and fell into meditation.


	4. House of the Moon

Chapter IV

House of the Moon

The next morning the camp that was once quiet was filled with bickering and children's laughter. She lazily stretched still in a slight trance from her meditation and decided to wash her face. She took her supplies freshened up, and made her way back to the others.

She noticed that Au-Un was there and patted his head in hello.

"Now would anyone care to tell me what the bickering was about this morning," she asked while fastening her weapons.

"We are headed to Sesshomaru's home and we are trying to figure out how to get you transported there."

"I can fly."

They all looked to Souta who chuckled lightly. "I told them that you'd say that and I don't think that you should." She glared at him, but he gave her a knowing look and shrugged it off.

"Look Inuyasha will carry Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and the children will ride on Kirara. Ah-Un is here for Kohaku and Rin. SHippo, Ayame, and Kouga can run with no problem."

"What about you and Souta," Inuyasha asked.

"I will take the boy and-"

"And I will fly end of story. See Sesshomaru will take Souta. Now let's go."

She immediately changed clothes, but kept off her vest as she called forth her wings. She was in the air before anyone could object.

They all made a move out. Souta watched as a cloud formed beneath the demon lord's feet. He sat Indian style on it as they began to lift in the air. He let out a sigh and watched his sister closely. He knew that it hurt her every time she called forth her wings. Every minute she was using them she was working every muscle in her body. The last time she did that while training she passed out from exhaustion. She would make it to the castle, but after dinner she would be knocked out for the rest of the night. His sister was strong no doubt, but he knew that the stress of what their mother was going through took its toll on her. He knew that she felt guilty thinking that their mother was sick, because of all the worrying she did when Kags was away in this era. Kags pushed herself so hard once she came back after she got over the well being sealed. He knew that she would push herself her limits and then some so her mother wouldn't have to worry anymore. Everything Kags did she did it for her family, in this era and in theirs.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the side and watched as the miko closed her eyes looking so carefree as the wind blew her hair away from her face. A small smile graced her lips and the moment her eyes opened he looked away.

"You may not care, but she has been alone. Besides our mother she has no one to go back to. I am still young, but she isn't," Souta rambled smiling at his sister when she looked his way. "She's probably been alone as much as you have."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru knew what the child was getting at, but there was no way that he would court a ningen; a miko no less. He heard the child sigh when he got no response.

"Alright, but remember you are the one that missed out."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply kept looking forward thinking about what he had said. Souta left him to his thinking and rested his eyes on his sister. He knew that she knew that he was awake and witnessed what happened, but as long as he kept silent she wouldn't approach him about it. It was one of the things he learned over time. Use the information you gain to strategize a plan for battle. Noticing the way the man had made her blush, and knowing that she respected him, because he took in her pup as his own, was enough info he needed to win this battle with her. She needed someone to be strong for her, she needed someone to be vulnerable around, she needed to love and be love and if meant meddling a bit in her life then he would by all means necessary do it. The only thing now was to try and get the arrogant ass to date her before he was 'mated' which he assumed would be some type of marriage.

He paused in his thinking when he noticed the yawn that escaped Kagome. She began to slow down and glide so she wouldn't waste so much energy, but she really was getting tired. Her skin began to tingle as she felt the power of magic near.

"We are here. Welcome to the House of the Moon," Sesshomaru announced and went back to being silent.

She knew they had just passed through a barrier and she expected no less from the cautious demon. She set down quickly before any of them did and as she touched ground her wings dispersed into feathers; scattering in the wind. She placed her vest on and watched as the others touched down soon after. Moving to the side, Sesshomaru walked passed her and she respectfully fell in step three paces behind him.

Mentally he smirked at the respect that the ningen showed him. She certainly was an interesting creature, but he would not ever voice that aloud. He grimaced as he saw the toads' approach already anticipating the annoying shriek of a voice.

"My Lord," Jaken shrieked. "Those incompetent servants have been useless, but I have made sure that time was not lost. Things are going according to schedule."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Jaken's squabbling wishing that he would shut his mouth. His voice was grating on her last nerve. Upon entering the main room where servants were moving around trying to decorate the place quickly she snorted at his last comment earning her a glare from him, and knowing eyes from everyone else.

"Do have something to say you pathetic wench," Jaken snapped glaring at the girl that dared to disagree with his choice in preparations.

"Now why would you think that," she mocked sarcastically, shaking her head she sighed. "Look around Jaken the colors are great…if you were trying to host a battle inside the palace."

Rin and Shippo giggled and everyone kept their comments to themselves.

"You can tell that everything was done by a man. It doesn't even represent Sesshomaru at all. This is supposed to be a ball to chose a mate and yet it has no female touch to it at all."

"How dare you speak so casually of my Lord! How dare you presume to know anything about how he would want it! Why don't you go somewhere else and shut your pathetic mouth up!"

Souta was about to speak when he felt the flare of her power. He winced taking a step back earning questioning glances from his companions.

Her aura flared dangerously and everyone paused warily to watch the miko. Her hair whipped around her as her anger increased. The group took a few steps back cautiously.

"Listen very carefully," she hissed dangerously. Her voice became harsh and distant. "I have called you nothing besides your name, you ungrateful little toad. Now where I did not say your efforts were a waste I merely gave you advice to fix it." She locked her eyes with his petrified ones and walked to stand over him. "If you ever address me other than Kagome again, or refer to my race disrespectfully, I will remove your head from your body with a blade dipped in my blood so that you purify very, very slowly."

Jaken had successfully fainted, but her anger did not subside and only continued to rise as yokai auras flared up in defense. Stepping in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She snapped out of her anger and kept her gaze steady as she looked into intense amber eyes. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and stepped back and watched his hand return to his side.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to endanger anyone or disrespect your home," she said quietly with a bow.

Seeing that the others wanted to ask what happened he held up his hand and walked towards his sister and Sesshomaru.

"Is there a place where my sister and I can go and meditate Lord Sesshomaru," he asked quickly. He watched Sesshomaru motion over a servant.

"Escort the miko and her brother Souta out to the garden. When you return take Rain, and have Rin help you show the other guest to their rooms. When you finish Mika meet me in my study for further instruction."

"Yes, my Lord," she replied bowing respectfully. She stood straight and then motioned for the two to follow.

After leaving them in the garden she went about to perform her other tasks, before going on to receive further instructions.

Souta watched his sister for a moment before moving closer to her. He watched as she carefully cradled the rose in her hand and inhaled its scent. She smiled softly and then frowned.

"I almost lost control," she muttered slightly annoyed.  
"But you didn't."

"Yeah, but it took longer this time to get back the control."

They were both silent a moment more before she heard him plop down on the grass. She sat gracefully down across from him and placed a hand on each knee.

"You can't do this alone Kags, it's alright to let someone in."

She lowered her gaze to the grass and then back to him.

"I can't stay here, and no one will ever understand in our time. It's alright Souta. I'll be fine, lets meditate and I will make us lunch when we are done."

He shook his head at her knowing how stubborn she could be he let the problem drop for now. He placed a hand on each knee and they closed their eyes. Slowly they began to levitate in the air and their energy began to gently swirl around them.

After receiving the rest of her duties she returned to the garden to watch the miko and brother until it was time for lunch. She watched in awe as blue and pink energy moved around in a beautiful dance. Then she stilled as the two energies came at her and moved around her caressing her skin, but it did not burn, but simply felt a warm sensation flow through her body. She watched as they left her and danced around the two again. She watched as they moved out of sitting position, into standing, a foot above the ground. The miko held her palms facing up and the boys were out faced down. Their powers moved in and out of the other.

_Kagome could feel the bond weakening between her and her brother. It was the only thing that helped her rein in her control when the rising anger became too much to ignore. She knew that one day she would lose control. No matter how hard she tried her dreams taunted her over and over. First, she would be consumed by her power and then she would lose control. It was beginning to get her depressed. When they began mixing their energy she felt peace, worry, love, and a gentle caress in her mind from his power. It relaxed her into a deep state._

_Her power relaxed him, but he stood alert. She was strong and probably didn't know how much. Mixing energy with her was like having a drug. She could become an addiction if he didn't stay on top of himself. He felt the loneliness, depression, the love for all of them, but none for her. He wanted her to be happy so bad and he would make sure that she was. He would be strong for when she would need him most. Slowly he could feel their bond strengthening again and could feel himself pulling out of his meditative state._

When their feet touched the ground he opened her eyes first and noticed that it was dark already. When she opened her eyes she noticed that she looked refreshed and had that sparkle back in her eyes.

"Seems like you're making lunch," he teased with a smile.

She laughed while punching him lightly on the shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, stop it. I'm not a kid anymore," he whined playfully running away from her.

She chased after him. "It doesn't matter how old you get you will always be my kid brother." She sprinted and then tackled him to the ground. They rolled until they came to a stop and burst out laughing at the others appearance.

Mika smiled at the two and made her way over to them. She gave a bow only to be stopped. She looked up at the young man confused.

"You don't have to bow. My sister and I are not into formalities," he reassured her with a smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased if I did not address you as Lady Kagome, or you as my Lord."

Kagome waved her hand in response. "If it will make you comfortable then you can address us with titles around him and his guests, but please any other time no titles and no bowing."

Mika smiled and nodded her head.

"By the way what is your name," she asked while watching the young girl's tail move back and forth.

"My name is Mika and I have been assigned to be your maid during your stay here."

"I don't know about maid, but it is a pleasure to meet you."

Souta sighed as he watched his sister's gaze flicker back to the girl's tail. To fill her curiosity he asked the question that she was debating on asking.

"Mika, I hope you do not find this rude, but is debating on whether or not to ask you what type of yokai you are?"

Mika giggled. "I am a neko Yokai."

Kagome's eyes sparkled and carefully went out to touch the girl's tail when she gave her a nod that it was alright. Kagome heard Mika purr at the gentle touch and smiled in delight.

"I wish I had a tail…it's so soft."

Mika giggled at the young woman's wish.

"We should be going in Kagome and Souta, they have already finished diner without the two of you."

Souta's jaw dropped. Kagome gave him sheepish smile.

"I didn't think we had taken that long."

He sighed waving his hand. "It's alright, but you're making diner."

"Race you to the kitchen," she shouted and disappeared from the two quickly. Souta was right on her heels. Mika in shock of how fast both ningen moved trailed behind them. They all slowed into a jog as they arrived in the kitchen. Kagome went to pick up a pan when Mika stopped her.

"Please, Lady Kagome let one of the servants make something. If Lord Sesshomaru saw you doing labor he would be very displeased."

Kagome smiled at the young girl and knew that she was only trying to do her job, but she was used to making her own food anyway.

"It's alright Mika," Servants looked on curiously when the miko called Mika by her name. "I do not want to get any of you into trouble, but I want to make my own meal. I will explain to Sesshomaru that it was my choice."

Mika reluctantly allowed the miko to continue and watched as the miko set to work. She had taken off her vest revealing two scars on her back and she had to reel in her curious nature from asking anything. The room began to smell wonderful and she wondered what concoction the girl came up with.

She began to hum to herself as she moved about in the kitchen. She could tell that the servants hadn't eaten and so she was making extra for all of them. She knew that they would not be used to the cooked food, but the flavor would be something new to them that she knew they would enjoy. She let the rice sit while the pigs needed a few more minutes in the oven. She baked two pies. It would all be enough for them. He didn't have any more than twenty servants and she knew that the guards had already eaten. When the pig was done Souta picked it up and began cutting it up for her.

"Kagome, you and your brother must really be hungry," Mika teased as she watched them set out the food.

Kagome laughed waiving her hand.

"It's not only for us silly. I can sense that you all haven't eaten dinner yet. I made it for all of us. Consider it my apology for earlier today."

Many of the servants eyes widened in disbelief. They were servants no one had ever apologized for their actions to them. Their position held no respect, and here a miko, that was suppose to despise them, made them diner as an apology.

"Kag-"

"No. I do need to apologize. My mother taught me that regardless of who you are or what you do you must show respect where it is due. I am sorry if I offended you all in any way. I know you all worked hard to prepare the palace for the ball I didn't mean to imply that Jaken's bad taste meant that you didn't."

Mika smiled as some of the servants giggled at her last statement. A young woman with short wavy grey hair, grey eyes, and bronze skin walked in front of Kagome and bowed.

"Thank you, my Lady. Your actions warm us deeply."

Kagome bowed to the young woman earning a few gasps. They rose together with a smile.

"Thank you for accepting my apology. May I inquire your name?"

"Rain, my Lady."

"It is nice to meet you Rain."

"Likewise."

"I know that you don't all usually eat cooked food, but I promise that it tastes wonderful. We should eat before it gets cold."

"I second that I am starved," Souta said ready to dive into the food until he felt a tug on his vest.

"You are always hungry. You will wait until we all have a plate. We will eat together."

Souta stuck out his tongue and blushed when some of the servants laughed at their antics. When they were all seated they feasted complimenting Kagome on her cooking and combination of spices.

He had been slightly annoyed when neither the miko nor her brother returned for lunch or dinner. He could sense that they were still meditating, but then at some point they had entered the castle. He presumed it was to eat and if so Mika had instructions to feed them and send them to his study. It was getting late and she did not return with the pair. He masked his scent and aura and went to look for them. He was surprised when he caught her doing labor. He was going to go in and stop her when he caught her humming. It was very soothing and relaxed his nerves making all his anticipation go away. He continued to watch the miko as she conversed with his servants. He let a smile slip on his face when she bowed to one of the elder servants, Rain, earning gasps from the others while Souta looked on affectionately. His eyes trailed over the features of her face when she sat down with them and got them all into conversation a spoke of her travels with her group. They laughed and joked until one question caught his attention.

"Excuse me my-Kagome," she heard the beginning of a question and looked towards a young man that was about Miroku's height, he had elf ears, with bright green eyes and fiery red hair, tied at the nap of his neck in a ponytail, that looked beautiful against his light tanned skin. She learned through introductions that his name was Chinatsu (thousand summers). She gave him a smile to continue.

"I realized throughout your tale that almost all of your friends have tried to…harm you in some way and yet you all are so close."

She caught his hesitation and continued to smile. As she became lost in thought she thought about each time they had tried to kill her and pursed her lips in amusement. She brought her attention back to answer him.

"Well that's easy. Yes, in the beginning they tried to kill me, but it was never their intention. With Inuyasha it was, because I looked like his mate in my younger years. They were tricked into betraying each other by Naruku. After Kaede gave me the subjugation beads it was easy from there. Then Lord Sesshomaru only did it, because I would intervene when he was fighting his brother so like in any battle we became natural enemies. When I asked him to form an alliance with us to defeat Naraku and he agreed I realized he was not so bad. Miroku wanted the jewel shard and so of course he fought with his life to get it and I fought with my life to protect it. Eventually we found out his story and team up against our common enemy. Sango didn't know that she was being manipulated into killing us. Eventually the result with the monk was the same with her and Kilala. Then Shippo was after my jewel shard, he wanted to become stronger to avenge his father's death against Maten and Hiten, the Thunder Brothers, he's such a smart kitsune. Kouga kidnapped me so that I could help him find the jewel shards. He was such an arrogant prick at the time," he comment had servants laughing. "Anyway, his tribe was fighting the birds of paradise when I earned his respect. I could feel a few jewel shards hiding and when they came out they were in the mouth of the leader of the birds. Kouga wasn't going to make it out in time and so from the top of the cliff and shot my purification arrow. I wasn't as sharp as I am now so I always had to take dangerous measure so that it would hit its mark. Afterwards he couldn't stop calling me his woman. His tribe sees me as their sister, which reminds me I owe them a visit soon."

He watched Chinatsu smile at her affectionately. Then he looked deep in thought.

"You can ask me."

"You are a miko, yet you take a demon child as your own, you walk with demons, and you stand by Lord Inuyasha, although a Hanyou, as an equal. Do you not hate us?"

"Yes, I am a miko, but my brother and I are not from this time. We are from 500 years in the future. In our time demons don't exist. Now I know that you all live very long so what think has happened is that you learn to adapt. In the future demons probably wear concealment spells and look like the most beautiful ningen that on earth," she chuckled at her own statement. "I was not raised a miko, and I was not raised to hate anyone, because of their race. Inuyasha honestly did nothing to warrant my dislike. He is a person, he breathes the same air, loves, had morals, goes through the same, if not greater turmoil that I go through. Shippo was a child. If I had found a ningen child and they were not my own I would still be a mother to that child. Everyone wants the same thing at the end of the day. All of our races, full demon, hanyou, ningen we are all tempted by darkness; none of us are perfect, but we can strive to better. I know that there are mikos who attack mindlessly and I am sorry, but I hold people accountable based on their actions."

"You are truly a pure soul absolutely marvelous," Mika whispered with a smile.

"Oh my goodness," Kagome looked outside seeing the night getting lighter. "I am sorry I've kept you all up and you have to work in the morning."

Rain waived her apology away. "Talking to you was well worth it."

As if on cue he unmasked his aura and scent and stepped into the kitchen. He noticed them all bow respectfully and he looked at the miko. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, good evening," she chirped smiling. He could see the sparkle back in her eyes and was great full.

"Lord Sesshomaru will show you and your brother to your rooms. We will clean up. Goodnight my lady and my lords," Rain explained while rising. Kagome and Souta waved goodnight and followed Sesshomaru.

Souta's room was next to the miko's and hers was next to Sesshomarus'. Souta bid them goodnight and went inside.

"Mika will bring you to my study after breakfast to discuss some matters."

She nodded her head in agreement and moved to step inside her room.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Her head snapped to attention at the mention of her name and she couldn't help herself from her smile widening. He had already entered his room and she smirked.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru," she whispered in the hallway and then entered her room to turn in for the night.


	5. Preparations and Familiar Encounters

Chapter V

Preparations and Familiar Encounters

She awoke early that morning and decided a good bath was in order. She could feel her brother's aura calm and steady; he was still asleep. Many of the servants were up and about and the guards on duty. There was a light knock at her door and she gave permission to enter.

"Morning Kagome, did you sleep well," she asked smiling.

"I slept wonderfully." She tilted her head slightly to the side as her eyes went to the bundle in Mika's arms. "What is that?"

"This is your kimono until we can get more created for you. Your clothes may be acceptable in your time, but I hope you understand that for women here it is not."

Kagome smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Could you show me to the bath and then help me into the kimino afterwards?"

"Of course please follow me." She fixed up the bed and then laid the kimono out and proceeded to shower the way to the bath.

Kagome memorized every turn that they took and smiled when they reached their destination. Mika slid the door open and smiled at the miko's gasp. She watched the young women enter and look over every detail in awe.

"He really does have a beautiful home," she whispered more to herself aloud.

"I will be back to come and get you so you can get ready."

Kagome nodded and set her supplies down and began to undress. She slipped into the hot spring and sighed in content. She grabbed her shampoo and began to wash her hair. After she was done she untangled it and picked it up. She cleaned herself with her favorite jasmine scented soap and swam around the large spring.

'It really is lovely. I wonder how mother is doing.'

At the thought of her mother she sighed and made her way out of the hot spring. She dried off and then went to work on drying her hair. When she finished she put on her robe and could feel Mika making her way back to her.

Mika noticed the change in Kagome, but decided it was not the best time to ask. Their walk back was silent. Kagome stepped into the room and noticed Chinatsu smiling with the kimono in hand. He bowed as she entered, but paused midway knowing that they didn't have to be formal when the lord or guests were around.

She smiled and greeted him.

"Is there something you needed Chinatsu," and then her eyes went down to the first layer of the kimono in his hands. "Are you?"

"I forgot to tell you Kagome, but Chinatsu used to dress Lord Sesshomaru's mother, and all the ladies. He will be making your kimonos as well as the other ladies during your stay here."

"It's not really appropriate for a male to attend to women in my time. Do you not know how Mika?"

Chinatsu smiled at the miko's modesty and nervousness.

"If Mika pays close attention while I show you both how to put this on then Mika can help put your kimonos on from now on."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled.

"Thank you very much for understanding."

She blushed as thought of something and ran behind the screen while grabbing two odd pieces of clothing. Mika and Chinatsu looked at each other curiously and shrugged it off. She stepped out with her hair up and the towel still around her with a nervous smile.

She stood at the spot that Mika motioned her to and let the towel drop.

"I assume that is future clothing."

Kagome blushed and nodded. "The top part gives women support for their breasts and the bottom covers…well you know."

Chinatsu found the odd black laced contraption slightly erotic, but quickly pushed down the thoughts that threatened to enter his mind.

Layer by layer Mika paid close attention as Chinatsu explained how to put each piece of clothing on. Kagome could feel his claws lightly gaze against her skin as he worked and soon it was over. She sat down as Mika got to work on her hair. She picked it up and let a few curl fall and a few tendrils down the side of her face.

"What should we do with her face?"

He felt that Kagome was going to protest, but cut her off first.

"No make-up." He placed a claw under her chin and made her look up at him. He took some light jasmine scented lotion and placed a little in his hand. He gently messaged it into her skin on her face. When she opened her eyes he was caught by her. he smiled and moved away. "One moment."

She watched him jump off the balcony and then as quickly as he was gone he was back with white small flowers in his hand. He placed a few randomly in her hair and gave Mika a high five.

"You are the most beautiful ningen that I have ever met."

Kagome laughed at his comment and then waived her hand. She turned and looked into the mirror and stared at herself.

'This is really me.'

"Thanks you both so much," she said embracing them in a hug. Shocked at her reaction they smiled and gently patted her back.

"Well it is time for you to see the Lord," she motioned Kagome to follow and waved goodbye to Chinatsu. He smiled as he waived back and went off to fulfill his other duties.

They made their way towards his office. She stared at the large door and stared at the design. On one side there was a great wolf standing on his hind legs with his fronts paws out to attack and on the opposite was a great white dog doing the same. The middle if it was a design of the palace. Mika opened the door to the study and then excused herself out.

He looked up from his paper work and noticed the miko look around. She looked beautiful and her scent was soft and relaxing. Her curves could still be noticed under the layers of the kimono. He noticed his families crest going around the edges of her sleeve. It was a light pink kimono, with a deep red obi. As she turned he noticed the gold stitching of gold feathers crossing each other on the back. she turned and smiled sheepishly that she hadn't paid attention to him when she entered.

'She still has childish tendencies.' He found that instead of being annoyed by it, he liked it very much. Her innocence was refreshing, but he also knew that underneath her innocence there was danger hidden there.

He watched her bow and then stood up straight looking him straight in the eyes.

He smirked and decided to get to the point.

"I want you to prepare my house for ball."

"When is the ball," she said lifting a brow knowing that she was not going to like his answer.

"In three days."

He noticed her stiffen and then her aura fluxed between anger, contemplation, and then completely calm.

"Fine, but on one condition."

He raised a brow.

"You will not over see anything. I don't need someone hovering over my work."

He smirked and decided to humor her.

"Alright. I suggest you start your rearranging."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then rolled her eyes as she left while rambling to herself. She passed some of the servants on her way to the grand ball room. She looked around and began to think of colors and how the setting should be done. She noticed that there were larger windows, but they were covered in black drapes. The room needed light, it would be beautiful to be inside and still be able to see the stars and the moon at night. She calmed as a smiled graced her lips. She spotted Rain and walked over to her.

"Hello Kagome, how may I help you?"

"I know that you all have been working non-stop for a week, but I need you to tell everyone to stop and come here."

Rain did as she was asked and when they were all gathered she sighed.

"He wants everything to be re-done. I guess he took what I said seriously yesterday."

"But there are three days left. He can possibly expect you to come up with something in three days!"

"He does, and I'm going to show that arrogant prick just how good I am," she rambled earning gasps from some of the servants at her comment about the Lord. "I don't know how Jaken worked with you, but I feel that you are all cable of making a decision in what the Lord likes and dislikes. I'm not into politics so I wouldn't know how to seat the Lords and Ladies so I will need help with that. I'm sure that Sesshomaru prides himself in only having the finest things, but doesn't like to brag so everything must be done to put forth respect, elegance, and honor."

"What would you like us to do?" Mika asked with a smile. The determination was set in her eyes.

"Well first I need to see who would be ideal for what? Which of you have been here since his fathers and mother's rein?"

"My name is Akako (red child). I was his mother's personal maid; I could help with the flower arrangements. Rain was his father's old friend and often advisor; she would be your best bet for trying to seat the lords and ladies of the court."

Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"Mika I noticed that you have a good eye for colors and detail. I want you to help me with choosing colors and designing the sketch so we have something to look at."

Mika nodded growing excited.

"I am Akiyo (white world). Akio (bright man) and I can prepare the dinner for the evening and with your help we would like to try to create some desserts from your time."

She smiled and nodded at the older men. She watched a young servant girl shyly step up and approach her.

"I could help with the music for the evening," she suggested in a small voice.

Kagome smiled sweetly at her and asked her name.

"Amane."

"Sounds of the heavens…yes I think you will do just fine with the music. Do you sing?"

She kept her eyes down, blushing while nodding her head. Kagome placed a finger under the girls chin and smiled.

"Never look down or away from anyone. I will work with you so you don't get shy on stage."

She nodded her head with a small smile.

The tasks were divided and everyone waited while Kagome and Mika came up with a sketch for what they wanted to see. After a few moments they were done and showed everyone. They nodded in approval and new that this was going to be a rare treat for all of them.

"By the way I have made clear that Sesshomaru is not overseeing anything so if he asks, cause I know he will, just say that things are moving along nicely. If he gets angry tell him that I told you to say to take it up with me."

She could hear their giggles and then Chinatsu stepped up. "Won't he get upset?"

"He will and that's exactly what I am aiming for. Don't worry once he sees everything he'll get over it. That arrogant prick deserves it anyway. Alright, let's get to work."

She filled her group on what was going on and when about their tasks to help get everything done for the evening.

'This isn't going to be done in three days and she knew it.' She shrugged it off the determination set in her eyes and got to work. The whole castle was bustling as they went about preparing. The stress was lessened when the miko's brother was sent to help out with kitchen duties. Inuyasha helped with setting up the tables inside. The other miko, Kikyo, helped with gathering the flowers. Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku were helping with sending out the last of the invitations to the lords and ladies.

When all the materials were gathered they began decorating. The light from outside brightened the room. Mika chose wonderful soft gold drapes to hang. Red and gold cloths were intricately spiraled from each corner of the room to the center where a beautiful chandelier was hanging. Between each spiral were glittering, gold, see through, material coming from the wall to the middle falling short above the chandelier. The progress for this room was coming along nicely.

"Okay everyone. Go take a break and eat and we will meet back here before dinner."

Everyone made their way out and she made her way out to the garden and told the others out there to take a break. When she was alone she looked over the garden and smiled as a thought came to her.

'Lights, lots of them.' She looked inside and then up toward her balcony. She lowered her kimono down so her wings wouldn't rip through it and took flight. She landed on her balcony and made her way inside her room. She stripped and put on her hamakas and tank top. She took her dagger and then took flight towards the well.

Souta dropped the knife that he was holding and ran out of the kitchen. He looked over the confused faces looking at him and noticed his sister was missing.

"Where is Kagome," he asked in a rushed tone that had Inuyasha up and alert.

"She just finished coming into the garden to tell us to take a break," Kikyo answered. "maybe she is still there."

He ran to the garden and noticed her aura shifted to her room. He jumped landing easily on the balcony and noticed her kimono on the ground. He noticed a slip of paper, grabbed it and then made his way back to the others.

"She went back home to pick up a few things," he said shaking his head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Inuyasha reassured him.

"She went flying. She'll barely make it back."

"Why do you say that?" Souta looked over to the monk who had asked the question.

He shook his head then looked to the sky. He turned making his way towards the kitchen.

"That's her secret to tell you."

After that being said he disappeared into the kitchen. Shippo grew worried and stood abruptly.

"I'm going to wait for her by the well."

"I don't think that's a good idea if something happened to you, Kagome would blame herself for it. I know that you are worried, but so are we," Sango said softly. "If you go take Kilala with you."

"If there are no objections I will accompany the kit and neko to make sure that he arrives there and back safely."

"Believe it or not all of Lord Sesshomaru's servants are very capable of holding themselves in battle. The Lord does not employ anyone who is not skilled in any form of combat. Lord Shippo would be safe with Chinatsu, even Shippo can vouch for him being that he received his training from him."

"I didn't know that. So this is where you were training. I guess it shouldn't be a surprise being that Sesshomaru-sama took you in as his own," Miroku nodded as he thought it over. "Alright you three go meet her upon her return. She might be on her way back so you'll more than likely end up bumping into each other."

"We should get back to preparing everything and break for dinner." Mika suggested. They all nodded and went about their separate ways.

'So maybe this wasn't a good idea. The load was beginning to take a toll and gliding was helping anymore. The set herself down and began to run the rest of the way back. She kept herself at a good pace so she wouldn't tire out. If she kept this up she'd be back before dinner…hopefully. She could hear her stomach growl and scowled at herself for not getting something to eat so she would have energy. She paused as she felt two auras of yokai coming her way. She placed her bag down and pulled out her dagger after noticing that they picked up their pace.

Sniffing the hair she tilted her head to the side when she realized that it was Shippo's and Chinatsu's scent that were coming towards her. She put the dagger away and relaxed when they came into view. Shippo looked her over and knew that as strong as she was, she was using more energy lately than she was probably used to. He could sense her hunger, the tiredness in her eyes, and the light sweat that was forming on her forehead. He walked over to her, grabbed the bag and motioned for Chinatsu to take it. He bent down on one knee and motioned for her to climb on his back like she used to do with Inuyasha so many times. He felt her climb on and secure her legs around his waist and her arms loose around his neck. He stood up and held on to her legs so she wouldn't fall as he ran.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as she nuzzled her nose into the back of his neck.

"You are welcome mama," he said softly. He listened to her breathing even out to a slow steady pace and realized she had fallen asleep. He nodded towards Chinatsu and they took off back towards the castle.

When they arrived it was dinner time. Chinatsu brought dinner for Shippo and Kagome to her room. He went back to inform them that they would pick up tomorrow in setting up the garden. She bid SHippo goodnight when her brother came into her room moments after her kit left.

"You know you are going to need to rest. The part is two days from now and you are going to need your energy," he stated resting his back against her door.

She looked away from him and then sighed. She put on a reassuring smile and looked at him.

"It is a day for him to choose a mate…it is not like he will choose me so I do not have to worry about a challenge," she stated calmly.

"You might be right…maybe, but there will be males that will challenge you. You don't have anyone to defend you, but me. I will be your escort for the evening, and I will kill anyone that tries to claim you, but I know that you will want to fight your own battle. Rest up," he opened her door and began to walk out then paused. "Eventually, you are going to have to tell them. This is the last time you'll get to see a few of them so don't wait until it is too late."

With that being said she watched him go and she looked down to gaze at her hands.

"I know," she muttered aloud to herself. She glanced over to the bag of lights that she had brought and decided to get to work. She made her way to the edge of her balcony that over looked the garden and jumped down landing without making a sound and began to arrange the lights. She created orbs of her miko energy and spread them out so she could look over her work. She smiled and then moved them inside to look over how things were going. She smiled at the progress they made, but knew that there was still much more to be done. For the most part the only thing that needed to be done was setting up the flowers. She began making arrangements and placing them one each of the tables and creating larger arrangements for different corners of the room. She looked to the ceiling and still felt like it was missing something.

'Lights.' She looked over to the extra lights that she had and called forth her wings.

"You really shouldn't be wasting your energy," a smooth voice whispered in her ear. She looked to the side and noticed no one.

"It is rude to try and sneak on someone when they are clearly busy," she retorted back in response. She heard the chuckle echo around her and then she could feel a familiar energy coming towards her. In a midst of white feather a tall, raven haired, electric blue eyed man appeared with odd black tribal markings on the side of his face, bare chest, and leg.

"Better," he asked amused by her silence.

"I haven't decided," she muttered and continued to work deciding that he would do her no harm.

"Like I said you should listen to your brother and rest."

She paused and looked at him at the mention of her brother.

"How-"

"Did you like my gift?"

"Thanks for the feather," she said sarcastically annoyed that he cut her off. "What do you want?"

"To reward you," he said simply knowing that he now had her full attention. "You are a gift to the world, and you have sacrificed so much without ever asking for anything in return. It is, because of this that we want to help save you from the darkness that is threatening all that you know and love."

She stiffened as a flash back of her dream ran across her mind, but she quickly pushed it away.

"I can handle it."

"Not alone you can't. You need to find the one to protect you. He will save you from yourself."

"I don't need anyone to protect me."

He chuckled at her stubbornness. He tilted his head slightly to the side and looked her over.

"So much like your mother. Stubborn even on the brink of death," he muttered more to himself, but she caught what he said and glared at him. When he tilted his head to the side again an image of her father doing the same flashed through her mind.

"How do you know about my mother," she asked feeling something familiar about him.

"Goodnight Kagome. Rest. You need to be ready. In the end you will have to choose again. Remember not everything has a happy ending."

With that he vanished. She finished setting up the light over the already done ceiling now the glittering cloth will have more of the glow effect it was lacking. She was tired and hungry. She made her way quietly back to her room as her wings disappeared and stripped naked and climbed under the covers. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the arrogant kami that she had spoken to.

'That was the second jerk to walk out without properly ending a discussion. I don't care if he is a kami, next time I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Asshole.'


	6. Nothing but Chaos

Chapter VI

Nothing but Chaos

She woke up with a start when she felt herself being shaken. Rubbing her eyes she sighed heavily and looked up at Mika.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"The ballroom, and the garden…you have to see. Hurry Rain," with that she watched the young demoness run out of her quarters. She quickly got dressed and made her way down. She could hear the rising whispers and they all grew silent when she walked into the room. Her eyes widen in surprise. The ceiling was softly brightened and she wondered how exquisite it would look when the sun went down. She looked around and noticed the flower arrangements. She walked over and noticed the door that led to the garden decorated with lights. She walked out into the garden and began to tear at the sight she saw.

The previous ladies favorite flowers with all over with lights and cloth hanging over head. It was simply beautiful.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It most certainly is," Akako agreed a small smile gracing her face. Her ears twitched as she heard the running of feet heading in their direction. "Rin is coming this way."

"WOW, it's so pretty," the young girl exclaimed twirling around looking at everything within sight. They all smiled warmly at her reaction and began to finish up with the seating arrangements and fixing up the rooms for guests that would be staying. "You guys did a wonderful job."

"Thank you dear, but we are not the ones responsible for the garden and finishing touches here," Akako replied politely.

"Morning everyone," a voice greeted them sleepily.

They all turned to see Kagome just walk in stifling a yawn while stretching. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, and she was wearing white fitted hamakas, and a blue tank top with a white vest over it. Akako noticed the bags slightly forming under the woman's eyes and figured that when they were all asleep she finished decorating so that it would all be done in time.

"Good work everyone, it came out beautifully. Now we still have work to do. Some of you should figure out who's going to prepare the rooms for guests that will be staying and then work in shifts so that you can get rest before our long day tomorrow," she stated with a smile. "Let's eat and then get a move one."

Akako felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono and looked down.

"Ms. Akako do you think it was Miss Kagome that finished things up," Amane asked in a small voice.

"I do believe so."

They walked over to the servants eating area and noticed Kagome and Souta making breakfast. They sat down and watched at the rare treat that they were getting for the second time and waited patiently to see what the two would come up with. Once they were served they all ate in a peaceful silence and then went about their duties.

Kagome waved Amane over and waited patiently for her. She smiled sweetly at the small girl.

"We have to practice, my dear. Why don't we go out into the garden near the pond and get comfortable."

The girl nodded and began to follow Kagome. They made their way over to the pond and sat down in the grass.

"What are your ideas for the entertainment," she asked waiting for the answer. She noticed her hesitance and smiled. "My dear you have to learn to be less intimidated by others. Now tell me what your ideas are?"

"Well I was thinking that when the guests start making their way in we have instrumental music already playing. A flute is pleasant to the ears combined with a harp. It's almost like having different voices harmonize so you could have two flutes and a harp that play at different level, but still complement each other."

Kagome nodded in understanding envisioning it in her head and nodded for her to continue.

"The instrumental can be done inside and then we could move outside to the garden for the singing."

Amane watched as Kagome became lost in thought. She giggled as the girl muttered to herself and then looked up at her.

"I think that is perfect. Now what are you going to wear?"

Amane blinked a few times in confusion and looked down to her servants' uniform.

"My uniform. I cannot dress above my station."

"We are going to the village seamstress to get you something new to wear for the evening. I promise not to dress you above your station, but being that you are the entertainment for the evening you must have something more dressed up."

"But-"

"No, buts we will leave in a hour. I will let Sesshomaru know myself," with that she set off to look for the said person so she could get back and practice with Amane.

She followed his aura and as usual he was in his study. She sensed no others and made her way in without knocking.

"You are very bold thinking you have liberties to go around without announcing yourself," he stated evenly without looking up from his work.

She rolled her eyes and stood in front of his desk looking down at his work. His eyebrow twitched and he calmly looked up at her.

"Morning Sesho. I just wanted to inform you that I will be taking three of your servant's out so that way I could get them something to wear for tomorrow evening."

"They have their uniforms. They cannot dress above their stations and why pray tell would they need clothing for tomorrow."

"First, I never said that they would be dressed above their station. Second, because I said they need something classier to wear for what they will be doing. Third, we had a deal so I am not telling you anything."

He lifted a brow and rose from his chair. She took a few steps back as he made his way towards her.

"We had a deal. You should give me my space before I hurt you," she stated a blush threatening her cheeks as he began to invade her space.

He smirked at her reaction. "Get that smug look off your face."

He had her back against the wall with the front of his body flushed against hers.

"I will keep my smug look and I will let you have your way for now."

Her blush darkened as his face was an inch away from hers.

"Are you alright, you feel very…warm," he whispered in her ear slowly. She shuddered as she felt odd sensations all over her body. She looked into his eyes and watched as he inhaled her scent. She watched his eyes slowly bleed red.

She knew that he could smell her arousal and hated her body for betraying her.

'**She smells so good. I want. Take.'**

'She is not ours to take. Be silent.'

'**I want, I want , I want.'**

She could see his eyes beginning to flash from red to gold as if in internal conflict. She placed a hand on the side of his face and stared into red eyes and knew that his beast wanted more than what she could give.

"Sesshomaru, you need to control yourself. You are to be mated tomorrow and you wouldn't want to do something that you would regret."

She watched him flinch as she leaned her face into his. "Sesshomaru." She watched his eyes turn gold and stare into electric blue eyes for a moment. She licked her lips and noticed his eyes dart down to her lips. He pressed his lips against hers. She slowly brought her hand to the back of his neck and opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She let a moan escape her and deepened the kiss. She felt him pull her closer to him and felt his hand go under her vest. When his hand bushed over her scars she pulled away from him. She caught her breath and took a step back when he moved forward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly and then straightened. "I've got to go."

He watched her rush out and he stood there enjoying her scent that still lingered in the room. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Sweet like vanilla, and cherries," he said aloud to himself. He went back to his desk to finish his work, but found it hard to do. The miko kept entering his mind and less innocent thoughts of how she would look moving underneath him entered his mind.

He decided to take a break and walked to his window overlooking the garden. He watched the miko sit with Amane by the pond and then go through a series of sounds.

He listened to the miko hum softly trying to coax the young girl into following. He listened as Amane began to follow and then begin to sing. He had to admit that the young girl did have a wonderful voice and had a good idea as to why Kagome wanted to go into the village.

He listened to their conversation as they continued to practice.

"You have a beautiful voice, but you can still hear the nervousness. You want it to flow out smoothly and come from your gut. The expression on your face tells me that this song means something to you so I want you to sing it as if you were singing to what is meaningful for you."

He watched the girl nod in understanding and then listened as they went through it again. In the beginning he began to doubt his decision about letting the miko re-do everything, but listening to what was going on he began to wonder how everything else was turning out. He could smell various foods being made, some familiar, and some he had never smelled before. He sat back down at his desk and began to finish the rest of his work.

For the rest of the day she did nothing, but run around double checking everything, and making sure to double check seating arrangements and make a few extra rooms just in case of last minute over nighters. She bumped into a solid wall on her way to the kitchen and expected to fall, but it never came. She looked up and smiled up at Kouga.

"Why are you in such a rush," he asked giving her a small smile.

"Sorry, Kouga. I'm trying to make sure that everything is done before I turn in for the night."

"Kagome," he said putting both hands on her shoulder. "You need to relax. Everything looks great, tomorrow will go smoothly. Go get some rest, because you're going to need your energy for tomorrow."

She sighed knowing that he was right, but she also knew that there could be mishaps before the evening even got started. He sensed her reluctance, but he knew that she needed to rest more than anything right now. He ruffled her hair and then sent her off while giving her a wolfish grin. She smiled and made her way to her room. She flopped down on her bed and curled into a ball. Her body began to relax and soon she was asleep.

She awoke with a start and looked around her room. She eyed the shadows of her room and smirked.

"Didn't we have a conversation about sneaking up on people," she stated aloud to the room. "You left without giving a name and that is considered rude. I wonder if all the kamis are like this."

"You really should be nice. You can call me Raven for now," he said smiling as he stepped out of the shadows. "You look tired and you haven't taken my advice to rest."

She stared at him with a blank face and sat crossed legged on the bed.

"So have you found someone yet?"

She kept a blank expression and kept silent.

"Hn. So you're going to stay silent…I could always get it out from you another way, but it would save us both time if you just gave me a simple yes or no."

"No."

"Is that really true or is it that you don't want to find someone?"

"No. That is my answer. Interpret it however you want."

He titled his head to the side and walked out to her balcony. He looked over everything and nodded his head in approval.

"You did a wonderful job. Tomorrow will be very interesting."

She listened carefully to the last part. She couldn't help, but feel that there was more meaning behind his words than he was going to let on.

"You know those women really would run this place to the ground. It'd be such a waste if Lord Sesshomaru ever let that happen."

He watched her from the corner of his eyes as he mentioned the lord's name. He watched something flicker in her eyes and then it was gone.

"Poor Rin would have a horrible mother."

"Lord Sesshomaru would not let Rin be unhappy or let anything destroy what he has worked so hard to build," she blurted out quickly not really knowing why she was defending the demon.

"Oh. Once he has mated it's not like you can do anything about it unless he mates you."

She lifted a brow at the end of his statement and began to grow annoyed by his presence.

"I have a long day tomorrow. You want me to take your advice then leave my room or stay silentif you plan on hanging around."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

She glared at him and was glad when he didn't speak any further. She placed her hands on her knees and began to meditate. She felt her bed sink in front of her and opened one eye to see Raven sitting cross legged closing his eyes to meditate. She relaxed and closed her eyes. Slowly she could feel herself falling into a deeper part of herself.

"_Kagome why won't you let anyone help you?"_

_She could feel him calling out to her, but she didn't want to think about anything, she just wanted to just be. She fell deeper and moved away from the sound of his voice. She could feel him getting closer so she moved to the part where no one could go…into her nightmares._

_Images of the final battle between them and Naraku surrounded her. She could still hear him mocking her, whispering hate in her ear as if were really happening. She was back in his dungeon. Inuyasha had chosen to save Kikyo and left her open for the taking. One of his tentacles had grabbed her and she didn't fight it. There was no light; only dim lit candles that didn't help her to see anything. Her hands were chained over her head and she was standing on her tippy toes. She heard metal come into contact with each other and then heard a door slam open then close. She steeled herself waiting for whatever was going to come next. She felt freezing water come into contact with her skin, but made no sound. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he wanted. _

"_Miko," she heard him whisper in her ear. She felt him lick her earlobe, but stayed calm none the less. "It would seem that I was right yet again. The hanyou doesn't love you, oh no, he has proven that in front of everyone. He would rather have a dead corpse than a live woman."_

_She tried to ignore his words, but images of Inuyasha choosing Kikyo still stung. _

"_You are worthless to him."_

_Images of the time that Inuyasha would complain flashed through her mind. _

"_He's always saying how she's better, and always comparing you to her. See I would never do that to you. All you need is a little training, but even knowing that he doesn't think that you are capable of learning."_

_She could feel his breath close to her face and so she spit in his. She heard him growl and then begin to chuckle._

"_You are going to wish you didn't do that," he whispered harshly while yanking her hair back. _

_She gasped as the whip came into contact with her back, but she bit her lips from making any more noise. She didn't stop the tears from falling and his words slowly began to sink into her very being until her aura became black. The beatings didn't stop, and neither did the mental abuse. Slowly she began to lock every innocent a part of her away so it wouldn't become corrupted, but she was growing tired and she could feel the light beginning to fade. That night she closed her eyes praying to the kamis that they would never open again. Unfortunately, they did, but instead of the usual taunting and beatings she heard crying. _

_She lazily opened her eyes and stared into chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes widen as realization of the young girl's identity hit her._

"_Rin," she whispered out load._

"_I see you have woken up. You like my gift?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him and noticed a shiny light reflect off a piece of metal he was holding. She realized that he held a dagger and brought it up for both of the girls to see._

"_I can't seem to break through that spirit of yours so I decided to have a little fun with someone else."_

"_K-kagome," the young girl whispered. The fear was radiating off of her and the tears were falling from her eyes begging for help. "Please, I wanna go home."_

"_Oh, you'll go home," Naraku taunted. "Maybe not in piece, but each part of you will find a way back to your precious lord."_

"_Stay away from her, Hanyou," Kagome hissed. She heard him chuckle and then felt him caress the blade across her skin._

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER," Rin yelled angrily._

_Naraku smacked the girl and laughed._

"_What are you going to do about it little girl," he whispered darkly._

_She couldn't take it anymore. "I warned you to stay away from her." Her aura broke through the chains and hit him full force in the chest sending him through the stone wall. She stood on her feet and broke the child's chains. Her aura flared dangerously around her, but her face was cool and impassive. "Disgusting."_

_Rin shuddered at the sound of her voice. It was usually warm, sweet, and cheerful, but now it was cold, harsh, and dead. She noticed the bruises and lashes on the woman's back, and could feel the sorrow radiating from her body, but she wouldn't be afraid. Kagome wouldn't hurt her. She was safe. _

_They walked and anyone who dared to get in her way was viciously killed. She watched the child from the corner of her eye, and then focused her attention to the light coming from up ahead._

"_I did not say you could leave yet," Naraku hissed from behind her. She smirked as she placed a dark barrier around herself and the child. _

"_Consider this a blessing. I cannot kill you until I am pure. I will leave with the child and you will shut the fuck up and deal you pathetic excuse for a man."_

_She summoned the dark energy from deep down inside and sent it through his chest causing him to fly back into the cave wall unconscious. _

_She focused her energy and shot out of the cave miles away near where she felt Sesshomaru make camp. She felt a tug on her ripped skirt and looked down. The child looked up at her as if wanting something and then an image of her holding a small kit flashed through her mind. She watched the girl cast her eyes downward and continued to walk. _

_Rin felt arms encircle her waist and gently pick her up. She turned into her placing her head to rest on her shoulder arms wrapped around her neck and legs wrapped around her waist. A warm feeling began to surround her chest, but she quickly shoved it down._

_She could feel his aura making his way to them and stopped when he entered the clearing._

_He stared at the miko that was captured and was now holding his ward. Her aura was black with traces of light, and even though her face betrayed no emotion her eyes said it all. _

_Each step he took he could feel her black aura lessen until she placed the young girl in his arms._

"_Next time she won't be so lucky, and I won't be able to save her from the pain that she'll feel."_

_Images of Rin's broken body entered her mind. Kikyo turning to ash as she took the remainder of her soul, and Ayame's choked screams as she was choked to death while being beaten. _

"_Kagome you need to let go of the past. This all happened, but they are alive now and they are happy. Wake up before you kill yourself," she heard his voice call to her breaking through the nightmares._

Waking up with a start looking around her room she noticed she was alone. The sun was shining and even though all she could remember were nightmares she felt well rested, but she still couldn't escape that nagging feeling that today was going to be a bit off.


	7. Better than Great

**NOTE TO MY READERS WHEN YOU GET TO THE SONG 'EVERY HEART' YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE LYRICS THEY HAVE IT IN ENGLIGH AND THE RIGINAL LANGUAGE**

Chapter VII

Better than Great

The castle was bustling with last minute preparations. She looked over the seamstress work and smiled. The kimonos had come our nicely. Amane's kimono was a lilac color which would cause her violet eyes to stand out beautifully. It had lilies falling in a slant from the top to the bottom on the back and on the left side of her breast was the House of Moon's crest that signified her loyalty and station. Kagome allowed the young girl's lavender hair to flow down her back in waves. Her skin had a dark tan to it so the colors stood out nicely against her skin. Ayame and Sango had volunteered to play the flutes and Rin would play the harp. She made sure everyone was dressed and ready before going off to find Sesshomaru.

Listening to the bickering going on between him and Inuyasha she guessed Inuyasha didn't want to wear the formal clothing. Sighing she walked into Inuyasha's room.

"Neither of you are ready," she snapped annoyed. She watched has his god ears laid flat on his skull and Sesshomaru remained silent. "Inuyasha, you have to wear something formal. I knew you would object to whatever he would pick out so I had something done for you."

She ruffled through his closet looking for what she had Chinatsu place the night before. A pair of black hamakas with a crimson red sash was neatly folded and on top was a black hori with Tetsusaiga in crimson red on the back with the House of the Moon's crest on the back in silver. She pulled it out and shoved it in his arms and placed black converse for his feet.

"Put it on now and let Shippo fix your hair. Now Sesshomaru get dressed for your guests are starting to file in rather quickly."

She marched out of the room slamming the door and Inuyasha did as he was told.

"She is scarier than you," was all he was told as he watched the hanyou walk away.

He rolled his eyes since no one was looking and left the room and into his own. He looked over the clothes that were laid out and knew the miko had chosen them. He smirked at her boldness, but decided to humor her. He stripped and changed into white hamakas with gold stripes going down the side. He put on put on a white and gold hori that had him in his beast form on the back in silver with lived red eyes and overlooking the beast was the same crescent moon that adorned his forehead. He decided to wear his hair in a high pony tail and let his bangs alone. He left his armor off and left his swords in his room. He placed on his black boots and looked himself over.

'Sure really was conscious when choosing the color, the fabric, all the way down to the design.'

He knew by the detailing and her scent all over it that she had created this with her own two hands.

'Apparently I have under estimated you again for you continue to surprise me…Kagome.'

He let a smile play on his lips and then replaced it with his usual mask and made his way towards the others who were waiting to be announced to the other guests.

She came out of the spring and dried off. She had no idea what she was going to wear that would be both comfortable and considered appropriate for this type of thing. She looked into the mirror and looked through the kimonos that were laid out for her to choose from. She tied the robe around her body and sighed.

"You look like you need help, but then again you don't need anyone's help do you?"

She hunched her shoulders and turned sticking her tongue at him. "Look if you came to help then help, but if you came to bother well don't."

"I came to help you, like I've been trying since I came to you."

"Fine, but how can you-"

Her words were cut off as his he pulled a feather from his wings that began to glow. It brightened until a Sapphire blue kimono dress appeared in front of her. It was sleeveless so it showed her neck and arms and mid back. She knew that it would hug her body like second skin. It was long so it had a small trail. Small crescent moons could be seen in silver going along the edge of the dress. There was a bow that was tied in the back and the extra material fell down the black you could see the crescent moons along it as well. She touched it and it felt so soft like if she were touching a birds feathers.

She looked at him at a loss for words and he smirked.

"You're welcome. Tell Souta that Rain wasn't the one who left him his attire for the evening. Enjoy tonight princess," he placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

She quickly changed into the dress still in shock of how beautiful it was. She placed on the matching flats that he left and it felt like she was walking on air. She picked her hair up placing small baby's breath in her hair. She wore her bangs to the side and let a few short curls come loose. She smiled at her reflection and felt at ease.

"Thanks Raven."

She left her room and noticed Souta waiting for her down the hall.

"Hey sis, Rain left me this awesome outfit for tonight. Feels like feathers and these boots make me feel like I'm walking on air."

She saw that he was wearing the same color as her but the edges of his vest had silver. Over the left of his chest was the crescent moon, but on the back were silver wings.

"You look handsome, but it wasn't Rain. It is a gift from a kami."

She laughed at his confused expression and shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later."

He nodded his head and she noticed he had his weapon on him.

"Why the weapon?"

"Nagging feeling so me, Shippo, and Kohaku are on quiet guard duty."

"Try to enjoy yourselves please."

He smiled and told her not to worry.

"You look beautiful sis. You'll be the most beautiful woman in that room tonight," he said in a serious tone. She hugged her brother and allowed the emotions to take her even if it was just for tonight.

The servants stared in awe as she passed by giving each of them a beautiful smile. She motioned for all of them to gather and held back the tears.

"I want to thank all of you for working so hard and I know that tonight we will make Lord Sesshomaru very proud. You all look wonderful. The night is still young. I will come around to see how you all are doing, but for Amane's part please due come and see. It would mean a lot is she saw your faces there supporting her."

She received various yes, and nods of agreement and then Souta lead her away t=so they could be announced in.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll every be."

Jaken looked up at the young women and blushed as she smiled at him.

"Everything looks good, Lady Kagome. I am sorry for my outburst the last time we spoke."

"Don't worry it is in the past now."

"How would you like to be announced?"

"Being that this is a formal gathering…Lady Kagome, Guardian Miko of the Shikon No Tama of Edo and Souta, Brother and Guardian of the Shikon Miko."

Jaken nodded his head and introduced Inuyasha as Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands, Son of the late Inu Tashio and his mate Kikyo, Princess of the Western lands."

"Miko," he said gaining her attention. She turned around and smiled politely at him.

"You look very handsome," she said a light blush coloring her cheeks. "I hope you like your attire for the evening."

"Thank you and yes I do. I…look forward to seeing everything else for tonight."

She nodded her head and complimented Rin on she looked for the night. They made their way to be announced and she watched him pause.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," then he continued on his way. They were announced in and she slowly made her way over with Souta for they were up next.

He was engaged in mindless chatter when suddenly the room became quite.

"My Lords and Ladies, I present to you, Lady Kagome, guardian of the Shikon No Tame and Soua, brother and guardian of the Shikon Miko."

He knew that she would catch everyone's attention. She was beautiful tonight. He could smell the slight arousal of the men and jealousy rolling off of a few women. He watched her stop at the last step and allowed her brother to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving her side.

"My Lords and Ladies, I hope you all enjoy your evening here at the House of the Moon as well as the entertainment here for you tonight. Thank you."

The chatter began to pick up again as she made her way around the room. He listened to the sounds of flutes with the harp fill the room and noticed Sango and Ayame playing the flutes while Rin flawlessly played the harp. The sounds gave off a soothing vibe. He looked around the room looking over the decorations and had to admit that the miko had outdone herself, it was definitely a step up from where Jaken was going. He smirked as he saw his mother's favorite flowers everywhere filling the room with its scent. It was almost as if she were there with him. He noticed that quoting of from his father were placed on the walls.

'She really out thought into tonight.'

He mingled around the room slowly making his way towards her. He noticed her get cornered by a group of demonesses and waited to see what she would do.

"Who do you think you are," one of them hissed at her literally. She was a snake yokai, one of the few women trying to catch Sesshomaru's attention. "how dare you stink up this place with your stench."

"Ladies," she began with a smile. "I really want you to enjoy tonight, but if you don't move out of my way so that I can see to my duties then I will be forced to move you myself."

"Filthy bitch. You're nothing, but a whore. An ugly whore that is worthless. I don't even know why you bothered dressing up, it's not like Lord Sesshomaru would ever want you as a mate," a tigeress demon spat.

The smile never left her face as she created a purifying barrier around herself burning the demonesses that surrounded her. When they fell over from the pain she continued to smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did that burn? Well I must be going. Take care."

She walked off without a second glance and made her way towards Rin and the others.

"You guys are wonderful. A little bit longer and then you guys are done. I'll let you go a while before we eat."

Sango winked in acknowledgement and the other two simply nodded their heads.

'Those women are whores themselves. If I can sense the sex on them then I know Sesshomaru sure as hell can smell it. To think that one of these women will be his mate it is so disgusting.'

She shook her thought from her head and went into the kitchen to see how they were doing. Everything smelled and looked delicious.

"How much longer do you need fellas?"

"Five more minutes and they're good to go pretty lady," Akio responded with a wink and smile.

She laughed and nodded her head. Making her way back out she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was making sure the food was alright. It'll be done in probably two minutes. I've come to learn that time is actually shorter than what it said here."

"Indeed it is."

She smiled up at him. Feeling his hand on the small of her back she allowed him to guide her back into the crowd. He listened as the instruments played a wonderful melody and he led her into a dance.

"The Lords and their wives are impressed with your work. Mostly the wives would like to chat with you. They are friendly; I promise they are not like the other single women in the room."

She giggled at him trying to reassure her. The entire dance she graced him with a smile and as the music came to a close, he dipped her back and gave her a side smile with his fang poking out. As he brought her back up he could feel the stares on them both, but found that he didn't care.

She nodded her head out of respect and kept smiling.

"Thank you my lord for the dance. Please, excuse me I must get back to making sure things go smoothly." He nodded his head and watched her make her way towards Rin and the others relinquishing them of their duties.

"My Lords and Ladies, if you could please find your seats, Dinner is served," she announced politely. Servants exited the kitchen with various plates of food and set them down in front of the guests.

Throughout dinner she received compliments on the choice of food, but she told them that her brother and Sesshomaru's cooks were the one to thank for they created the meal for the evening.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit at this piece of information. His servants had a hand in every decision made about tonight. His pride grew for they did a good job in their choice of colors, decorations, food and music and he figured the seating arrangements, but it was the miko that made all the ideas fit together making sure to have the important details stand out like the flowers of his mother and the quotes and favorite dishes of his father. All the pieces were coming together and he knew that there would be one more. He noticed Amane step into the room dressed appropriately, not above her station, but classier than usual with her hair down and stood behind Kagome. Kagome motioned the young girl to sit next to her earning questioning looks form some of the lords at the table.

"Lady Kagome," she smiled at the Lord of the North. He was a dragon demon, a respected ally to the West. His mate had died a long time ago and so he was alone this evening. He had piercing green eyes that seemed cold, but were wise. "Please, do not take offense, but why is this young lady sitting here. Is she not a servant?"

"Oh, Amane is a servant of the House of the Moon, but for tonight she is also a part of the entertainment. She has a wonderful voice. I invited her for dinner and to chat with the ladies after until she goes about the rest of her duties for the evening."

"Really? Well then, I look forward to listening to you."

"Thank you my Lord, and thank you lady kagome," she replied shyly. She ate politely the way Rain and Akako had taught her how.

She cleaned herself up and made her excuse to leave for she had to get ready to perform.

"Amane," Kagome called to her. "Just breathe you will do fine. Rin will announce you."

"Lady Kagome, you are a miko and yet you seem comfortable in a rom full of demons."

She giggled at his statement. "Yes that is true, but I honestly don't care. I wasn't raised to care about status or race, because you can have power and be cruel to the point that no one will follow you or you can be gentle and have people that would die for you."

He nodded for her to keep going.

"In any race men are higher than women, but I know women who could bring a man to their knees. In every race men think emotions area weakness, but in fact that it what makes you stronger. When you have something to protect, where you thought you had no strength it will come, because what you are fighting for is worth more than your own life. Being the Shikon Miko wasn't easy and it still isn't. I have had to make sacrifices without asking for anything in return. Even though I had my responsibilities I decided that I would be happy no matter what. It's easy to hate, but it's harder to love so I decided to take the path that would make me stronger. I decided that everything I would do I would it for love."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Oh I assure you it isn't. Every day since I have been in this era it has been a struggle."

"Era?"

"My brother and I are about 500 years from the future. It's why we are unafraid of life here, but I do try to respect the customs. The kami's allowed me to see my family again, but soon we'll have to go back."

He sniffed her scent and his eyes widened. "You speak the truth."

She smiled softly and nodded her head. She felt a pull in her chest her head snapped around to look around the room.

"Mamma," turning around she saw Shippo with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just thought…nothing."

"You adopted a kit?"

"I know I'm just full of surprises."

"Indeed you are."

"I'm sorry, but Amane asked me if I could bring you over. She doesn't want to start without seeing you."

"Ok dear. Please excuse me. You should all make your way over to the garden it's absolutely beautiful."

Rin made the announcement and Amane stepped up just as Kagome came into view with Shippo. She let go of a heavy sigh and breathed deeply. She noticed the others make their way out so they could watch her and her heart warmed.

"The name of this song is called every heart."

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

every heart

sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

every heart

kokoro mita sareru no darou

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara

every heart

yume wo fumidasereruyo

hitowa

kanashimi no mukou ni

every heart

shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga

yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

atatakai basho ga aru soushi

hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

itsumo kagayaite ita

so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara

kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de

boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

toki ni warai shugoshi naite

kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Slowly opening her eyes she bowed as they applaud her. Making her way towards Kagome and the others she thanked the guests for many of their compliments. She listened to many of the nasty comments that were made, but as she made eyes contact with Kagome she couldn't help but smile and hold her head up high.

'Never look away or look down from anyone.'

"It's good to see that you took my advice," Kagome commented embracing her tightly. "You did well."

"Someone once told me, to never look away. Thank you."

She felt a hand on her head and paused. She looked up nervously and waited.

"You did well. I look forward to hearing you again. Many of the other Ladies would like to hear you as well."

A wide smile replaced her nervous features and she nodded her head in excitement. She had to refrain from bouncing up and down from her lord praise so she bowed and excused herself to finish her other duties.

Kagome leaned into over to him. "I think you just made her day. Who would have thought you could give such praise."

He allowed her a private smile and warmed as her eyes lit up at the sight. He moved in even closer until their noses touched and stayed there.

"There are many things that people don't know about me, Ka-go-me."

"You two seem pretty cozy. May I steal him away for a bit," the snake demoness from earlier asked sweetly.

He noticed the light in her eyes dim and before he could respond she nodded and moved away.

'Now I'm stuck with this insufferable woman.'

'**You could always take miko for a mate.'**

'She is a human.'

'**She is a miko. Strong, intelligent, will give strong pups.'**

'She doesn't belong here.'

'**We will wait. I will take no other as our mate.'**

He chuckled to no one in particular ignoring the woman in front of him. Already the miko was making his life complicated. He watched as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"My Lord, My Lord?"

"Sorry, hun, but you're not his type," he heard a woman mutter aloud. He turned to see Sango shoving the girl to the side and smile up at him.

"Please, let's walk and talk."

He lifted a brow and fell into step with her as they made their way around the room.

"I saw the look she was giving you. I know that she is older and has matured in many ways, but she's my sister and I love her. I know that you have your honor, so I feel confident that you would never intentionally hurt her."

"But?"

She paused and smiled at him through watery tears. "But…she's easier to break this time. If you want to protect her then let her know your intentions. She is taken with you, more than either of you realize. She's been alone; none of us could protect her like she needed to be protected, and now," he watched her place a hand over her heart, "something is coming. She can't do this alone, not when the demons she had to face this time is herself."

She watched his eyes become distant as if deep in thought.

"I know. I've seen it."

Sango nodded her head waiting to see if he would continue.

"My beasts wants her as a mate…I care for the miko, too. She is a one of a kind. I will take in what you have said."

"Thank you, I must get back to attending the children before they get themselves into trouble. Enjoy the rest of the evening Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head and went to mingle with the guests. He was forced to mingle with the Lord of the South when his ears twitched at the sound of glasses breaking. Turning around he noticed Souta helping his ward up checking to see if she was alright. He started making his way over when he felt the aura in the room become cold. He noticed Kagome stiffen at the sight in front of her.

"UGH, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN, YOU RUINED MY KIMONO," it was the demoness that Sango had shoved earlier. The women smacked her across the face and smirked.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I can replace it for you," Rin responded politely.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY LORD SESHHOMARU LETS A BRAT LIKE YOU FOLLOW HIM AROUND!"

The owner of infuriated blue eyes stiffened at the comment causing her aura to become cold and begin to blacken.

"Lady Kagome are you alright," she calmed slightly at the Lord of the North and gave him a small smile.

"I am, please forgive my actions that come next," she whispered and began to move closer.

"You will stay away from her."

Souta looked up at his sister sensing the change that was happening. He noticed the worry look in Rin's eyes as she watched Kagome.

"Mamma…it's fine," Rin said holding up her hands moving closer to her. "I'm ok. Please…"

Kagome noticed eyes around the room watching her and she relaxed at the young girl's plea. She grinded her teeth together and nodded her head. The demoness glared and reached out grabbing a chunk of the young girl's hair.

"This wench owes me a kimono," she hissed angrily.

Hearing Rin's whimper her aura completely became black and a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"Release my daughter or I will have your head," she hissed icily.

"No."

"Release my ward before I cut off your arm," Sesshomaru cut in his eyes bleeding.

She dropped the girl and backed away.

Kagome knelt and looked over Rin's cheek.

"That is the second time," she whispered angrily.

Rin gripped her shoulders. "Mamma. Don't."

Kagome stood handing her over to Souta and Shippo and stalked towards the woman.

"You are disgrace to your race. You come into the House of the Moon insulting Sesshomaru by thinking he would want a weakling for a mate, then you assault his ward, and you think you will walk out unharmed, well you would be sadly mistaken."

Kagome stood over the woman.

"Silent I see," she mocked coldly. "Scared?"

"NOT OF A WEAK HUMAN!"

"You are truly an idiot to not realize when you have lost. Is that a challenge?"

"DAMN RIGHT."

Kagome's eyes became black. "Then I accept."

A tug on her bow caused her to turn around with her eyes closed. She breathed deeply and looked down at her niece. She picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Is aunti Kag ok," she could hear the crack in her voice as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she whispered nuzzling her nose into the child's neck while running her fingers through her hair. "I just went back to a very bad place where someone important to me almost got hurt."

The girl nodded her head, but searched her eyes for reassurance. Cool blue met chocolate, and the girl gave a wide grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen it would seem that you will see a fight tonight. Those of you who wish to be spectators please make your way to the dojo and we will be there shortly."

"Kagome you don't have to do this," Souta stated.

"She does," Inuyasha spoke up. "She is defending her pup and the home of her pup. She was issued a challenge and she accepting. Backing out now would show that there is no honor in the western lands."

She smiled as she moved the child into Sango's arms.

"Put the young ones to bed…I'm fine now," she reassured her sister. Miroku wrapped his arms around his wife's waist willing her to move. Sango glanced over to Sesshomaru then walked away with Miroku leading her.

Feeling two pairs of arms wrap around her she smiled.

"You may be fine," Ayame started to say. "But remember that we are always here to back you up," Kikyo finished. The each placed a kiss on her cheek and left with their significant others.

He watched as they started to leave and when they were out of sight, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along to follow.

"Where are we going," she asked confused blushing at the fact that they were still holding hands when they sat by the pond.

"Stop."

She stiffened at his tone and looked away out towards the edges of the pond.

"How have you been, Kagome?"

"Great," she whispered. "Better than great."

He chuckled and placed a finger under her chin making her look up at him.

"That is what you said last time."

She smirked as the memory came to mind.

_She had collapsed while walking away, but the dark energy around her wouldn't go away. He walked over to her and took in her beaten form. Gently he placed Rin down and picked up the miko with the one arm that he had. They made their way back to camp, and sat the miko down on his lap. He watched Rin curl up with Au-Un and growled at the hanyou's disgusting scent on the both of them. He placed the miko next t Rin and went to fill the pail that he had with water. _

_As he filled the pail he thought about how the miko looked when she approached him. Her eyes black, but a pink aura was around his ward keeping away the dark energy. He sensed no distress coming from Rin from the miko's present state and decided that he would not harm her. She had returned his ward and so he was honor bound to fill his debt to her._

_He made his way back to camp and saw the miko awake staring at him through black orbs with her head cocked to the side. A hand was placed on Rin's head as a pink barrier surrounded his ward. Placing the pail down; he then made his way over to her. _

"_I must clean your wounds. The darkness in your aura is not helping you heal properly," he waited until his words sunk into her head._

_He watched the black fade from her eyes and stared into empty sapphire eyes that were an odd color on a human. Inside he flinched at the emptiness in her usual warm, cheerful eyes. He watched her stand and the barrier around Rin faded. She walked over to the other side of the camp into the shadows away from the light and sit back down. He made his way over and sat behind her._

_Slowly she removed her clothes until she was completely bare facing away from him. His eyes widened at the scars on her back that were freely bleeding. He took the wash cloth and carefully began to clean her wounds. He smirked that she didn't flinch when the water came into contact with her skin or shiver even though it was a chilly night. She was oddly quiet and it somewhat irked him. He would never admit it, but he had gotten use to her chattering after joining her and her group in search of Naraku._

"_At this rate your wounds won't heal," he stated blankly. "I could heal them, but you will not be accustomed to my method."_

_He watched her move back closer to him and waited._

"_Continue."_

_He paused as he moved closer to her. She was untouched, and he knew that even though she was in a numb state, a part of her would still appreciate some privacy. He took of his hori and covered her front leaving the back exposed. He placed his arm around her waist and leaned down. he began to lick her wounds and they began to rapidly heal. _

'_**Blood taste good. Take. I want.'**_

'_Shut up, before I lock you in your cage.'_

_Her blood did taste good. He could hear his beast whine until it finally settled down. After he inspected all of her wounds he took his hori and placed it properly on her and tied the front. He smelt salt and moved the miko's head up to see her face. The tears were falling down her face. He picked her up by the waist and sat her down on his lap. He took his fur and wrapped it around her. Leaning her against his chest he brought a hand up to caress her cheek._

"_How have you been, Kagome," he asked quietly. He watched life flicker in her eyes when he said her name and blink a few times and then stare into his eyes. _

_He felt the darkness in aura completely vanish as she cracked a smile._

"_I'm great," she whispered. "Better than great."_

She leaned her cheek into him palm as the memory faded.

"Thank you."

He lifted a brow in question. She laughed and looked up at the moon.

"I'm serious. Thank you," she said in a low voice looking up at him.

"You are welcome. You were right."

He watched her lift a brow in confusion and found that he loved her expressive face. He leaned in close and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"We want you Kagome. My beast and I have strong feelings towards you. I know it is too soon to have you as my mate, but I would like to court you so that we could become mates."

The emotion running through her was scary. She felt…happy. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she did like the stoic prick. She was at a loss for words so she did what she felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with every part of her being. He was taken a bit by surprise by her actions, but welcomed it as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. He pulled away so that she could breathe and smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Like I said before," she moved close to his ear. "I'm great. Better than great."


	8. Fights, and Warnings

Chapter VIII

Fights, and Warnings

He watched her walk into the dojo in white hamakas, a white tank top, and a white vest and sit crossed leg on one side of the dojo as her opponent made her way unto the other side. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and waited.

"If you do not take her as a mate, then someone else will.' He smirked at the Lord of the North and looked back over to Kagome.

"She has agreed to let me court her into becoming my mate."

He felt a pat on his back and allowed himself a small smile.

"It's good to see that you came to your senses. We could all tell that you both liked each other, and I can't say I blame you. She is a one of a kind."

"She most certainly is."

They took their seats and watched as the fight was about to start. He had Shippo be the referee of the fight.

She inhaled deeply and relaxed herself. She let her miko powers run through her veins placed her right foot slightly pivoted to the back, the relaxed her arms out, hands faced front, with her left slightly higher than the right. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the demoness aura, her smell, the sound of her footsteps, soaking into memory the wind change when the demoness would speed toward her. She opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"The fight will now begin. The winner will be determined if the opponent dies or submits."

"I'm going to rip you apart."

"BEGIN," Shippo yelled and moved out of the way.

Kagome stood her ground and waited for her to attack. Without disappointment the demoness attacked her exposing her fangs dripping in venom. She side stepped and watched carefully took a step back as she took her snake form and whipped her tail at her. Gracefully blocking the attack she ignored the sparks.

"I'm going to cut off those pretty lips from you face," she hissed.

Kagome did a back flip; she felt a shift in her power and watched her black and pink aura created a double edge blade. The hilt was glass with intricate silver and gold deigns. Hanging around the hilt were two black and white feathers. She landed on her feet and narrowed her eyes at her opponent. Again the tail was whipped at her and she easily dodged it and cut off the end of her tail. She watched her change back into her humanoid form. She was missing a leg and was bleeding everywhere. She regenerated and smirked at the miko.

Kagome stood straight and was getting bored. She was done playing around.

"I'm done playing with you snake. I suggest you submit before I kill you, either way I wont matter to me," she said smoothly straightening her stance.

She shook her head when the demoness went to attack.

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

She lifted a hand in the air and placed a barrier around them both. She jumped in the air and brought her sword down on the bitched head.

"Angel's Kiss," she whispered. She watched as her pink aura wrapped around her, then black wings stretched out and the feathers shot through her bodies likes blades. She let down the barrier as the light died down. With the blade still in her hand she walked over to the demoness body and looked over her.

She cocked her head to the side and stared her through lifeless eyes. She listened as the woman chocked on her own blood trying to breathe. She watched as she bled from everywhere.

"Do you know what's happening right now? The black blades are slowing down your regeneration power, while the pink slowly purifies you from the inside out. You can't move or scream, but you feel immense pain."

She lifted a finger to push back a strand of hair that was covering her face and smirked when the woman flinched.

"Stop it," she heard a voice whisper. She looked up to into sad brown eyes. "Stop it…y-you're not him."

Kagome flinched as a tear fell down the girl's face. She stood straight and moved away from the demoness. The blade began to fade and she stood in front of the girl.

"Shippo call the match," Kagome said quietly.

"I can't. She isn't dead and she hasn't submit."

"P-please…make it stop."

"Auntie?"

Kagome stiffened as she looked down to see little kagome walking into the dojo rubbing her sleepy eyes. She let go of a heavy sigh as she watched the Lord of the North pick her up and lull her to sleep.

Making her way over to the demoness she listened as her heartbeat stopped. She sat crossed legged and placed the demoness head in her lap.

Souta locked gazes with her and his eyes widen in belief. Her eyes began to glow and her wings shot from her back. He ran towards her, but collided with an unseen barrier and was thrown back. He was caught by Shippo and forced to look on as his sister was enveloped in a blinding white light.

'Why am I doing this? Why bring back a life that threatened what was mine?' An image of sad brown eyes flashed through her mind and she smiled. 'Rin. Forgive, but never forget.'

She smiled and began to heal the wounds inside of her body. Once those were healed she began to heal her wounds on the outside. The light died down and the white energy began moving around them going faster and faster. She gathered the energy in both hands and closed her eyes as she brought down both hands hard over the demoness breast where her heart was. A shock wave sent her into the wall.

"MAMMA," she heard both her kids yell. She grunted and moved out of the crater that she had created in the wall and moved to look over the demoness.

Whispers could be heard as her heartbeat became stronger and she took her first breath. They applauded her as she walked off.

"Kagome, miko of the Shikon No Tama, has won."

They all gave her praise and blessed her for her mercy. Most after that display gave their alliance to the Western lands. She felt arms encircle her waist.

"Thanks mama."

She turned around and held the girl close. "No. Thank you."

They both smiled and made their way out of the dojo. She turned around and felt eyes staring at her and turned around. She caught the demoness eyes and nodded her head as she looked away. She turned back and walked into Sesshomaru's open arms.

"So does this mean you have found a mate," the Lady of the East asked in a playful tone.

"I will court her before we mate."

"Wonderful. I've always thought you had good taste, but this place will now have a women's touch," she giggled. Her nodded his head at her comment giving her a small smile. "Now you take care of her. I will see you two again soon. Your mother would have a fit if the wedding didn't have some flare."

"Mother always was lively."

"That she was." He watched the Lady become lost in her memory and then say her goodbyes.

He had the servants take care of the overnight guests and began to escort Kagome to her room.

"You did well," he whispered in her ear.

She offered him a smile, but did not look up at him. "I suppose."

"You did not like the outcome?"

"No. It's what I did. I toyed with her, and then I made her suffer." She stopped walking at this point and looked up at him through distant eyes as she relived the events in her head. "I was cruel. You know I can hear him in my head sometimes. Sometimes it's a whisper, sometimes its loud, and other times he's just laughing."

He could tell she was reliving many things while she spoke and knew of who she was speaking of.

"Naraku is dead. You are not him."

"Am I? For a moment I was. I was, because Rin told me to stop. If she didn't stop me what would have happened next would have been cruel…the scary thing is that a part of me enjoyed it. Those times that I was trapped with him…it was horrible."

"You got out alive, you brought Rin back, you killed him, and you are stronger."

She waited until they were in her room to explode. She gripped his hori and looked him straight in the eye as she shoved him against the wall and held him there.

"I AM NOT STRONG," she yelled letting the tears fall. His eyes tinged red in anger as she held them there. He began to snarl and she kissed him to calm him down while crying. He began to relax and his eyes were gold again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. "He could never break me physically. He can't break you emotionally, but mentally…he could make your mind your own worst enemy. Manipulation was his deadliest weapon. Don't you get it…even after death he's still here," she said pointing to her head. "He's here, but he's me. I'm not fighting him…I'm fighting the other part of me he created."

He pulled her close frowning at her state. She seemed so broke, she was always in a state of flux; she needed stability. He lifted her and walked over to her bed to place her down and moved in next to her. She cried until she fell asleep and he laid her down. He took off her vest and placed the silk covers over her. He removed his hori and sat up against the head board running his fingers through her hair as he watched over her for the night.

"Hello Sesshomaru," a voice greeted in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes around the room and growled in warning. "Don't worry. This kami didn't come to cause trouble."

Sesshomaru sat crossed legged and continued to run his fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Call me Raven," he said moving out of the shadows. Blue and gold sized each other up neither looking away. "Kagome is very special. The work of a guardian is never over. She has found someone to help and protect her for what is coming. Nice choice."

"What is coming?"

"Kagome is a demi god. Her mother's line comes from mikos and monks, but her father…he is a kami. He is the guardian of life and death. He used to be allowed to live among the humans in the future, but when he met Kagome's mother and had her and her brother he lost sight of his responsibilities. The other gods banned him from ever going back when Souta was still in his mother's womb and faked his death."

"What is coming?"

"Kagome has confirmed that she also is a guardian of life and death. There cannot be two gods with the same power. What is coming is a battle between the gods. Kagome will have to kill her father or she will go mad and destroy everything here."

"She won't do it."

"Kagome is losing sight of her responsibilities. She will go mad like he almost went mad. If she loses control he has orders to kill her. Two people will die. She has three days after that I will be back and the battle will begin."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the last part, but Raven vanished.

'Raven…you're her father.'

He looked over Kagome and held her close. This would be the battle of a life time.

Outside the door blue eyes darkened and were clouded with grey. He quietly made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. He sat on his bed contemplating all that he heard.

'If sis is a demi god then so am I. If Raven is the one coming back to fight her then he is her father…our father.'

He couldn't say that he hated him, but he hated him for what Kagome would have to go through. He sat crossed legged and began to meditate on this before thinking about what to do.

_His mind was clear of everything and he focused completely on his sister. She was smiling in the garden with the kids and everyone when a purple light blasted her into the side of the castle wall. The guards had come with their weapons drawn and waited for the smoke to clear. He watched has the others were ready to fight, but then he felt it a cold chill ran down his spine and he looked over towards his sister. Half her face was dark and the other had white swirl designs. Her miko and dark god energy moved around her dangerously slow and low to the ground until she called forth her wings. They were larger than before; she had two pairs of wings two at the top and two at the bottom. The left was black and the right was white. She wore a black clothe that wrapped intricately around her body then flowing free at the bottem like a dress. A gold staff appeared in her hand and on her side appeared her kitana. _

_Her bangs covered her face and when she lifted her face one of her eyes were completely black and the other silver. When she smirked you could see fangs peeking out. She placed the staff in front of her and when Raven came into few she blasted him with miko energy sending him flying across the clearing._

_He looked on worried, but knew he could do nothing. This battle was going to happen. Then it shifted to a bright light covering the whole clearing and out of a pink barrier dark light exploded. He felt his body moving, and found himself face to face with his sister. He looked at his hands and noticed dark markings and looked at his dagger to see his reflection. His eyes widened as the vision faded into black._

'_Wings.'_

He slowly opened his eyes and touched his back.

"Two people will die," he whispered aloud.

"That's right. Your sister will lose control once I'm gone," Raven answered back stepping into his room.

Souta glared at his father and looked away.

"I didn't want this for you or your sister, but you both have duties to attend to. Your sister wasn't meant to have all that power. I tried to be careful with her, but I wasn't careful enough. This is my lesson that I probably won't survive. Souta, you were supposed to be the guardian of death, and your sister of light. You can handle that task, but your sister is too pure."

"Mom knew didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. You both should probably see her…she'll be crossing over soon and I need to be there when she does."

Souta stood and walked up to him and looked him hard in the eyes. He brought his fist up and punched him with everything he had in the jaw and watched as blood slowly trickled down from the side of his mouth. He couldn't hold back the tears and moved away from him.

"I'm proud of the both of you and I'm sorry. Even when I'm gone I will always be there for you and your sister."

When he felt the aura in the room change he looked back and saw that he was gone. He looked up to the moon and damned the kamis for everything that they were worth. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He would need his rest, because tomorrow would be a shitty day and he would need his energy for what was coming.


	9. Blissful Mornings, Rude Awakenings

Chapter VIIII

Blissful Mornings, Rude Awakenings

Looking around her empty room, she sighed heavily and listened to everything around her. Brown eyes hung low and look over her shoulder. Lightly as to not to disturb him, she moved a strand of hair out of his face and smiled.

"I love you," she whispered to his sleeping form. She locked eyes with her feline counterpart and smiled. "Kilala, I need you to do me a favor."

The feline patiently moved to sit at the edge of the bed and waited for instructions. "I'm going to need you to get my fighting clothes. I seem to have forgotten them and please don't forget Hiraikotsu."

Kilala meowed in response and went off to fulfill her mistress's orders. Looking over the horizon the sinking feeling in her gut began to grow.

"I hope you survive this time," she whispered to no one in particular. She moved to get dressed and felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Sango my dear, it's still early why are you up?"

"It is not early, and I thought that I would look around before the children woke up."

He quickly scanned her face and gave her a lop sided grin.

"Koi…I love her too you know, but this is something she'll have to do alone," he felt her stiffen then relax. "She's stronger than she gives herself credit for. I can feel it, I think we all can, but the only thing we can do is be there when she needs us."

She smiled knowing he was right, but it still didn't ease her worries.

"You are not going to let it be are you?"

"No. I can't. She's family…literally."

He chuckled and shook his head at his stubborn wife. Now he knew where Kagome got it from.

"Well if you're going to get back into action, I might as well too."

She smirked and maneuvered him unto his back as she straddled his hips. "You always lose."

He smirked and flipped her on her back holding her hands above her head. "I like to let you win."

He kissed her sweetly and brought her up to sit in his lap.

"If we do this we won't have energy to spar later," she reminded him knowingly feeling his manhood move right under her clit. She felt him move his hips purposely and her breath hitched at the contact. She could feel her skin growing warm as the need was slowly building. "Miroku…"

"Yes, dear did you say something I was distracted."

She rolled her eyes while leaving wet kisses trailing down his neck. "I've noticed."

She felt his fingers begin to play with her clit lightly and her head rolled back has she slowly moved her hips in response. She nibbled on his ear and felt him plunge two fingers roughly inside her.

"Ooh," she moaned softly and gripped the back of his small hairs. She moved to his rhythm and placed a hand down to play with herself. She bit her bottom lip and began to move faster as her skin began to feel hotter. He slowly withdrew his fingers and heard her whimper. He laid her on her back and began to slowly leave kisses down her neck, her breasts, stomach, and then slowly like her clit.

"S-stop teasing me," she gasped. He ignored her and slowly moved his tongue around her sensitive nub and stuck his fingers back in and began to move in and out at a rapid pace. He felt her body arch up and felt her hands weave their way in his hair holding him there. He removed his fingers and stuck his face in between and slipped his tongue inside. He could feel her try and move away, but held her legs wide apart as his tongue slid deep inside of her. "Ooh, Kami…right there…don't stop."

This was always his favorite thing to do with her. She tasted like strawberries, so sweet and addicting. He knew that she was close to climaxing, but they would do it together. He felt her finger caress his hard erection and sucked hard on her nub causing her to cry out in pain mixed with pleasure when she began moving her hand up and down his erection.

"Come here koi…let me taste."

He always loved it when she talked like that when they were alone. He released her and allowed her to put him on his back. She smirked and carefully sat on his face as she teasingly licked the tip of his head. She heard him moan at the contact and slowly placed him inside of her mouth.

"Ooh Sango," she sucked on the tip of his head and felt him nibble gently on her nub in response. She bit his inner thigh causing him to shiver. She placed his balls in her mouth and began to suck on them. "OH KAMI." She jerked him off while sucking him off and she could feel him begin to tighten; he was close.

Slowly she began to stop and got off of him. She turned around and moved above his erection. She slowly moved the tip inside of her and watched him close his eyes in anticipation while gripping the sheets. She moved down a little and then paused when she saw his eyes open she slammed herself down taking in all of him and listened as he hissed in pleasure. She felt him sit up and ram himself harder inside her.

"Y-yes," she bucked her hips with him and felt herself grow hotter as he played with her clit. "H-harder." She held herself up as he lifted one of her legs and plunged himself deeper inside of her. He picked up the pace as he felt her walls tightening around him.

"Miroku, I'm close koi, aahh," they picked up pace and grinded hard against each other. She could feel him pulse inside of her and knew he was close too. He felt her tighten and pulled out before slamming back deep inside as they came together. They grinded against each other until they collapsed unto the bed together. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't fall asleep koi. They will be calling us down for breakfast soon." She gave him a chaste kiss and moved to dress so she could clean up in the bath. "I'm going with you," he licked the shell of her ear causing her to shiver in anticipation. "We can help each other 'clean up'."

She caught the glint in his eyes and damned herself for lack of self control with him.

She opened the door without making sure if Miroku was dressed and came to stare at a red faced Souta. She quickly shit the door in his face in embarrassment and hung her head down.

"You two really need to start making sure you're dressed before opening the door. No one wants to see what your packin Miroku," she heard him say through the door.

Trying to forget the image in his head he decided to talk to them later when they were fully clothed and at breakfast. He walked off thinking about last night. He made it to Inuyasha's room and was about to knock when he heard it. Rolling his eyes in disbelief he tried Kouga's next with the same result.

"Jeez, did everyone wake up horny this morning," he whispered to himself as he gave up and made his way down to the breakfast room. He sat down and was joined by Chinatsu who brought some food over to eat with him. "Thanks."

"No problem." They ate in silence enjoying it while it lasted. "Chinatsu, can I ask you something?"

Chinatsu paused and nodded his head seriously. Souta waited a beat before continuing.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe everything happens for a reason, sometimes for the better and sometimes so the better may come."

Souta sighed and looked down at his meal. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Chinatsu standing with a smile.

"You and Kagome are rare gifts. Whatever it is that you must do remember there is always a way to tip fate in your favor. You're soul knows what you are capable of and what you can or cannot handle."

He nodded his head and watched him walk off to go about his duties. He listened to chatter and footsteps that were coming toward the dining room. He greeted them as they all began to enter and sit to eat. Looking over to his sister he noted the growing distant look in her eyes. Their eyes connected and he noticed her confusion and then looked away.

"We have to go back," was all I said and the room grew silent. I looked up and noticed the annoyed expression on her face. "We have to go back."

"I heard you the first time," she snapped her aura darkening. She watched him shake his head at her reaction, get up, and walk away from the table. "Where are you going Souta?"

"Where do you think," he retorted. He ignored the warning growl coming from Sesshomaru and rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not in the mood. We have responsibilities Kagome or have you forgotten. Stop growling at me and mind yours."

"Souta, what's gotten into you," he heard Inuyasha ask getting out of his seat when Sesshomaru's eyes began to flash back and forth from red and gold.

"Nothing. While everyone decided to go wanton on each other I found out that my mother was going to die today. Raven sends his regards Kagome."

He watched her stiffen.

"He's a god Kagome. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, but I am mad that your spouse hasn't told you yet."

"You will stop child," Sesshomaru warned.

"You will lose and you know it so don't even try."

"STOP."

They all looked at Kagome as she stood quietly.

"I don't know what is your problem-"

"Mom is going to die today! Don't stand here and talk! If you're going to come then come otherwise stay here like you always have! They needed you then and that was ok. Mom needs you now or don't we matter anymore?!"

He knew that he hit a nerve and her silence confirmed it. He felt her receding inside herself, but this was something that had to happen. She needed to start putting things back into perspective and get back into control. If forcing her into a corner would make her move then he would do it. He listened as the kids began making their way down and decided to make his leave.

They watched him go and stared at Kagome silently.

"Sesshomaru, let's go to the garden to talk about what just happened."

She walked away from them lost in thought. After she spoke to him she would head to the well and head home to see their mother. The sun shines down on them, but she couldn't reflect the warmth it radiated. Pausing, but facing away from him she waited for an explanation.

Listening as she went over the event of last night she felt every muscle in her body tighten in anger. Raven, her father. She, a demi-god. Souta, a demi-god. Two people were going to die. She would lose control. She let everything sink in and looked to the sky.

"Good bye Sesshomaru."

She spread her wings and jet into the sky high above the clouds so she wouldn't be seen or followed. She caught Souta's aura waiting by the well and felt that there was more to what was about to happen than she cared to know, but knew it was important. She landed next to him and they simply stood there staring at each other until he turned his back and jumped in. She walked to the lip of the well and jumped in after him. When she arrived on the other side back in her era she was alone in the well house.

He wasn't going to waste time waiting for her. He would get dressed and then get moving. If she wanted to lose herself and fight alone then he wouldn't stop her, but until their mother passed he wouldn't allow her to cause their mother anymore pain. He changed into some jeans and a shirt, replaced his boots with sneakers and made his way out the door just as she was coming in.

"So you're going to ignore me now?"

"Just until we get back. I can't save you if you don't want to save yourself Kags."

With that he headed out and began making his way over to the hospital.

"Everything alright," she heard Raven ask. She turned around to see him dressed in casual clothes sitting on her couch. She turned her back to him and made her way to her room. She changed into a blue sun dress and sandals and made her way back down only to see him still sitting there waiting. She ignored him and made her way out of the house closing the door behind her. As she walked she heard another set of pair of feet fall into step with her.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Silence. More walking.

"You know I really do love both you and your brother…but you can't do everything. You could give it all to him and –"

"No," she whispered gazing at the ground as she stopped walking. "He deserves to be a kid, to live a normal life-"

"But neither of you are normal and your lives aren't meant to be normal."

She raised her hand and smacked him hard and quick across the face. She brought her hand down and looked up to see the blood fall from the corner of his cut lip. She watched it heal and continued to walk ahead of him.

He watched her walk off with his head tilted to the side. He lowered his face and let his bangs cover his eyes. His lips formed a tight thin line and he disappeared.

She picked up the pace and soon she was sprinting toward the hospital.

"Too late kags," he whispered in her mind. She pushed herself faster until the hospital came into view. She ran passed security and took the stairs. She barged into her mother's room panting. She collapsed on her knees on the side of her mother's bed and grabbed her icy hands. Her eyes widened and she placed her ear over her mom's chest and could barely hear her heart beat.

"K-kagome," she heard her whisper. She moved into her mother's line of sight and watched a faint smile grace her face. "I'm happy now. Heaven is so beautiful."

She gripped her mother's hand tighter and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Please…stay mom. I need you."

"Silly…I will never leave you."

She felt her mother's hand go limp in her hand and heard the heart monitor go flat.

"Raven…my love."

The doctors rushed in to work on her. Souta held her back as they worked knowing that it would make no difference. Their mother was gone. She was with him now. She was free. She was happy. He felt her grip on his shirt tightly as she continued to cry. He moved her out of the room and walked with her out of the hospital. He hailed a cab and placed her inside and got in next to her. When they made it home she had stopped crying and remained silent. He watched her walk up the shrine steps as he followed after her. He could feel her aura slowly darkening and then she stopped in the middle of the shrine and lost it. Slowly she turned to face him with tears running down her face.

"I can't…it's too much," she whispered. She began to visibly shake as the dark aura began to ehip around her.

"Sis, stop. Get a grip before you lose control."

"No, Souta. I am in control. Stay out of the way."

He watched her wings slowly come forth and turn black. He ran after her as she took off towards the well she already jumped in before he could stop her. He jumped in after her and climbed out of the well and saw her take flight towards the western lands.

"Damn it Kags."

He began to run after her, but she would get back way before her would.

"Need a lift?"

He looked up to see Raven flying above him with his hand held out. As much as he would love to turn it down he knew that the fight would happen between them no matter what so he grabbed his hand and they took off. It didn't take long for them to get back and Raven placed him down and made his way to the open courtyard. He moved after him and felt a chill run down his spine causing him to stiffen. He saw the everyone moving back to give the two space.

"It's really happening." He looked as the guards came with their weapons drawn waiting for the smoke to clear. The others got themselves ready, but it wouldn't matter, they wouldn't matter. As the smoke began to clear everyone got a good look at his sister.

Half her face was dark and the other had white swirl designs. Her miko and dark god energy moved around her dangerously slow and low to the ground until she called forth her wings. They were larger than before; she had two pairs of wings two at the top and two at the bottom. The left was black and the right was white. She wore a black clothe that wrapped intricately around her body then flowing free at the bottem like a dress. A gold staff appeared in her hand and on her side appeared her kitana. Her bangs covered her face and when she lifted her face one of her eyes were completely black and the other silver. When she smirked you could see fangs peeking out.

"I'm going to rip your head off from the rest of your body…father," she chuckled devilishly.

"Come and get me then."


	10. Time To Play, Setting Things Right

Chapter X

Time To Play, Setting Things Right

From the corner of his eyes he saw his mate take a step forward in confusion, and worry, and he quickly put a protective arm in front of her causing her to stop.

"Kouga-"

"I'm sorry koi, but she's not herself right now…I don't think it would be wise for any of us to try and go after her," he stated fiercely watching Kagome through intense sapphire eyes. As much as he wanted to go after his friend, he knew that this was her fight and it would be dangerous for any of them to interfere.

"Kouga is right Ayame," this time it was Kikyo who spoke up. She looked over and caught Sessohmaru's intense stare. "She has lost control…interference right now would mean death. We can only wait to see if Kagome still has the will to live."

Sango looked on worriedly. She felt a pull in the back of her mind and her eyes traveled to the window and caught her younger daughter's gaze staring down at Kagome's back. She watched her daughter place a hand on the glass window as she continued to look on.

'Kagome, please stop.'

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"She'll be alright."

She nodded her head and they looked on from there.

She smirked at his attempt to slash her with his katana. She took to the skies and began to summon her energy into her hands until it took a spear form.

"See if you can dodge this Raven," she mocked. She aimed it at him and he easily dodged it. She smirked as multiple spears collided into his back. "Did you think I was that stupid? You're insulting me father, now stop playing around."

"Fine."

The energy froze all around them and the air around him began picking up speed. He appeared in front of her and hit her in the gut with his staff. She bent over gasping for breath as he brought his leg crashing down on her back sending her into the ground. A pink blast shot out from the crater, but he easily caught it in his hand and deflected it into the sky.

Struggling to her feet she looked up at him in rage.

"You are pathetic. You can't beat me when you're fighting yourself. Fight me," he spat.

The darkness began building inside of her and a black barrier formed around her and a pink light shot out into the sky. When everything cleared her wings were completely black her eyes nothing but empty black voids. The markings on her body were turning completely black and she jumped into the air and black whips shot out and wrapped around his neck, hands and feet making him immobile. He struggled to get out of her hold, but he couldn't.

"MAMA STOP," Rin cried running towards her.

Slowly turning her head to the side she narrowed her eyes causing Rin to pause. "I am not your mother." Putting up a hand she sent a blast of dark energy her way. "You will not continue to interfere."

Before anyone could get to Rin the blast had already hit. Sesshomaru confused his eyes began to bleed red and he craved blood. The dust began to clear and she was nowhere to be seen. The battle raged on and upon seeing his ward gone Sesshomaru's beast took over.

"PAPA," his beast looked up and saw Rin cradled in Souta's arms unharmed. Souta spread his wings and they all eyed him carefully. He placed Rin on Sesshomaru's back and flew over to the battle.

"You have to stop Kags," he said looking over her in pity.

"I am going to kill you for interfering," she hissed and a whip took hold of his neck.

"No one has to die Kags," he gasped.

"Life has no meaning to me. I will destroy everything that she has ever known." Casting him to the side she took her kitana and struck Raven's fatal blow. His lifeless body laid limp on the ground.

"You have to stop," a small voice yelled. "This isn't what Kagome would have wanted."

Turning as her kitana dripped blood she licked off the end of the blade. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…she is dead. I. Win. Little girl."

She began running towards lil Kags and Sango ran to grab her in fear. She was thrown back, but caught by Sesshomaru. Souta and the others were shoved into the castle wall. With her katana about to deliver a deadly blow lil Kags simple stared into her empty eyes and waited.

"NO, STOP!"

As she brought the blade down she was thrown back into the castle wall.

"Silly," a voice echoed aloud. An electric barrier surrounded lil kags. A pink light began to glow in front of her and out of it formed Kagome with white wings, in white hamakas and white vest. "Funny how magic works. Thank you for releasing me. You thought you killed me, but in actuality you saved me."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Shippo. She smiled at him softly and walked over to Souta.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I needed help finding my way."

He smiled at her and nodded. "You know, I didn't appreciate you harming my pups or my family. You are going to pay. I don't like you wearing my face either."

A sly smile appeared on her face and she shot a blast towards Kagome, but she easily deflected it with one hand. She frowned as she began to progress forward.

"So how about I wear something you're familiar with," she hissed disappearing. "Better."

Turning she caught sight of Naraku's face and elbowed him in the face sending him staggering a few feet. She watched him laugh hysterically as he took form to her.

"What…you said you didn't want me wearing your face," she sing-song gently. "I figured you wouldn't mind if I wore his."

"Enough games Spade…lets end this." Dashing until she appeared in front of her she brought up her blade, but it was blocked by Spade's kitana. Spade countered with a blow to the face and sent her flying into ground. Getting to her feet her eyes rested on her father's body, she looked over to Spade with determination.

"You're right," Spade whispered softly. "It's time to end this koi." Looking over to Souta and seeing the eyes of her creator in them she looked away.

Lil Kags looked over Spade and the change in her demeanor. Shaking her head she looked to the ground.

"You're not all bad…just angry," she sighed aloud. She watched her back straighten. "If you were evil you would've left Rin to die by Naraku. Even when she was safe you protected her from yourself in a holy barrier."

"Don't be stupid," Spade snapped looking over her shoulder. "I did what I had to do child to ensure my survival within this body."

Lil Kags simply smiled knowingly and felt the pull of priestess powers rising to the surface.

"It's time now. Souta Kagome is going to need you."

He flew over to his sister and as they touched hands a light began to surround them slowly they began to merge. The front of her hair grew shorter and she had a long pony tail. She opened her eyes and sapphire blue set determined eyes on their opponent.

'I will protect you.'

'Thank you, brother.'

She called for the kitana and it appeared in her hands. She shot forward and kicked Spade into the air. Appearing behind her she cocked back and landed a forceful punch to the back of her head and with their power they sent her crashing into the ground. Landing beside the crater they waited to for the dust to clear and saw her laying there. Feeling a fistful of hair being grabbed her eyes opened and she used her dagger and cut her hair freeing herself from their grasp. She lunged forwards and they began delivering blows non landing as the other effectively blocked the other until Spade's blade came into contact with their skin's left cheek. Giving them some distance she touched her cheek and narrowed her eyes.

"Even with him you still won't beat me. The sad part is I'm not even trying."

"Funny thing is…neither am I."

Circling from above as Spade fought with their illusion. They gripped the kitana tightly letting their merged energy flow around them and into the object.

"This ends now," their voice stated in union.

Diving straight down above they watched the illusion disappear and Spade stiffen. As she looked up the grin on their face widened.

As they brought down the balde you could see Kagome's face, and Souta transparent behind her delivering the final blow.

"IT ENDS NOW," they yelled in union. Before she could move the blade came into contact with her skin. A light erupted and you could see the darkness surrounding Spade fade away until you were seeing Kagome standing there in her school uniform smiling, then to a younger Kagome about Rin's age, down to a little girl around eight wearing a black kimono, and sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm free," she whispered. "I'm sorry daddy."

"KAGOME YOU'LL DESTROY YOUR BODY," Ayame yelled in tears.

Seeing a tear fall from the eyes of her destroyer she smiled.

"Entities don't die…but then again if the body is weak enough then it will leave. You want to bind me to a stronger soul," she whispered as she felt her hold on the body loosen. "Alright, I was never meant to be yours anyway."

Inuyasha watched as the younger version of Kagome raised her hand to touch the others cheek. Large amounts of energy were released and everyone watched in awe at what began playing out in front of them.

Dark and light energy danced around Kagome's body and Souta's. They were suspended in the air as their wings began to fade and their markings disappear. They curled themselves into a ball. The energies stopped dancing and were motionless. The white energy stayed behind Kagome and the dark energy stayed behind Souta and began taking form of women with Kagome's face with wings.

"Take care of him sister."

"I promise. Protect her always."

"I promise."

Brushing away their bangs from their faces they kissed their foreheads and became glowing orbs and went into their respectful owner's body. Opening her eyes she stared into warm blue eyes.

"D-daddy," she whispered confused.

Watching his smile widen movement from behind hi caught her attention. When she felt her feet touch the ground eyes widen in disbelieve at the sight of her mother holding Souta.

"Thank you mama," she heard her brother whisper.

Looking over to her daughter she smiled softly.

"My beautiful Kagome, thank you for returning my koi to me."

"I-"

Shushing her daughter's disbelief she smiled. "You saved him. We were so lonely without each other; in pain, because we had to hide the truth from you. We will always be there when you need us. We are happy now and we love you."

Seeing her mother becoming more transparent her attention was taken away. She watched her mother walk over to the group and smile. Raising a both hands to the side of Sesshoaru and Inuyasha's face she sighed in content.

"Thank you for loving my daughter and son. I love you Yasha like my own son, and Sesshomaru please accept me and my husband's blessing."

She looked over to Sango and Miroku and their children. "I await you ancestors."

"Koi we must be going soon," she heard Raven call.

She nodded her head and looked back over to Rin and Shippo. She held out a hand for each of them and motioned for Kohaku to come over as well. "My grandbabies…Kagome is truly blessed to have you as her children. Rin, Kohaku, we will watch over your line. Your family will always be protected. I love you."

She let them go and walked back over to Kagome and Souta.

"You two cannot continue to stay here," she heard small gasps from the group. "You both are here, because time allowed you to be." She saw the reluctance in their eyes. "The well will close in one week. That will give you enough time to mate with Sesshomaru and announce you as the Lady of the Western Lands. Trust me when I say no one will question your absence, but they are questioning in the future."

"What? Who?"

"Well I seem to remember a certain white haired boy that loves ramen who is being bothered by your mate who is awaiting your return. Ayame will not appreciate you being late either, and poor Kouga will enjoy taking the 'punishment' for your lateness."

Kagome laughed and then placed a hand over her heart and let out a longing sigh and looked at Shippo.

"You feel it…that's the bond you have with your son. He's waiting patiently for you to come home like you promised. For all of this to come full circle you have to go back."

Turning to her mother with tears in her eyes she smiled. She closed her eyes as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead and her brothers. On the back of their necks appeared the YinYang symbol. A light surrounded the and left. She smiled over to her brother and noticed her parents were gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

"Let's go home mate."

She smiled liking the sound of that.


	11. Epilogue: Full Circle

Chapter X

Time To Play, Setting Things Right

From the corner of his eyes he saw his mate take a step forward in confusion, and worry, and he quickly put a protective arm in front of her causing her to stop.

"Kouga-"

"I'm sorry koi, but she's not herself right now…I don't think it would be wise for any of us to try and go after her," he stated fiercely watching Kagome through intense sapphire eyes. As much as he wanted to go after his friend, he knew that this was her fight and it would be dangerous for any of them to interfere.

"Kouga is right Ayame," this time it was Kikyo who spoke up. She looked over and caught Sessohmaru's intense stare. "She has lost control…interference right now would mean death. We can only wait to see if Kagome still has the will to live."

Sango looked on worriedly. She felt a pull in the back of her mind and her eyes traveled to the window and caught her younger daughter's gaze staring down at Kagome's back. She watched her daughter place a hand on the glass window as she continued to look on.

'Kagome, please stop.'

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"She'll be alright."

She nodded her head and they looked on from there.

She smirked at his attempt to slash her with his katana. She took to the skies and began to summon her energy into her hands until it took a spear form.

"See if you can dodge this Raven," she mocked. She aimed it at him and he easily dodged it. She smirked as multiple spears collided into his back. "Did you think I was that stupid? You're insulting me father, now stop playing around."

"Fine."

The energy froze all around them and the air around him began picking up speed. He appeared in front of her and hit her in the gut with his staff. She bent over gasping for breath as he brought his leg crashing down on her back sending her into the ground. A pink blast shot out from the crater, but he easily caught it in his hand and deflected it into the sky.

Struggling to her feet she looked up at him in rage.

"You are pathetic. You can't beat me when you're fighting yourself. Fight me," he spat.

The darkness began building inside of her and a black barrier formed around her and a pink light shot out into the sky. When everything cleared her wings were completely black her eyes nothing but empty black voids. The markings on her body were turning completely black and she jumped into the air and black whips shot out and wrapped around his neck, hands and feet making him immobile. He struggled to get out of her hold, but he couldn't.

"MAMA STOP," Rin cried running towards her.

Slowly turning her head to the side she narrowed her eyes causing Rin to pause. "I am not your mother." Putting up a hand she sent a blast of dark energy her way. "You will not continue to interfere."

Before anyone could get to Rin the blast had already hit. Sesshomaru confused his eyes began to bleed red and he craved blood. The dust began to clear and she was nowhere to be seen. The battle raged on and upon seeing his ward gone Sesshomaru's beast took over.

"PAPA," his beast looked up and saw Rin cradled in Souta's arms unharmed. Souta spread his wings and they all eyed him carefully. He placed Rin on Sesshomaru's back and flew over to the battle.

"You have to stop Kags," he said looking over her in pity.

"I am going to kill you for interfering," she hissed and a whip took hold of his neck.

"No one has to die Kags," he gasped.

"Life has no meaning to me. I will destroy everything that she has ever known." Casting him to the side she took her kitana and struck Raven's fatal blow. His lifeless body laid limp on the ground.

"You have to stop," a small voice yelled. "This isn't what Kagome would have wanted."

Turning as her kitana dripped blood she licked off the end of the blade. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…she is dead. I. Win. Little girl."

She began running towards lil Kags and Sango ran to grab her in fear. She was thrown back, but caught by Sesshomaru. Souta and the others were shoved into the castle wall. With her katana about to deliver a deadly blow lil Kags simple stared into her empty eyes and waited.

"NO, STOP!"

As she brought the blade down she was thrown back into the castle wall.

"Silly," a voice echoed aloud. An electric barrier surrounded lil kags. A pink light began to glow in front of her and out of it formed Kagome with white wings, in white hamakas and white vest. "Funny how magic works. Thank you for releasing me. You thought you killed me, but in actuality you saved me."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around to see Shippo. She smiled at him softly and walked over to Souta.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I needed help finding my way."

He smiled at her and nodded. "You know, I didn't appreciate you harming my pups or my family. You are going to pay. I don't like you wearing my face either."

A sly smile appeared on her face and she shot a blast towards Kagome, but she easily deflected it with one hand. She frowned as she began to progress forward.

"So how about I wear something you're familiar with," she hissed disappearing. "Better."

Turning she caught sight of Naraku's face and elbowed him in the face sending him staggering a few feet. She watched him laugh hysterically as he took form to her.

"What…you said you didn't want me wearing your face," she sing-song gently. "I figured you wouldn't mind if I wore his."

"Enough games Spade…lets end this." Dashing until she appeared in front of her she brought up her blade, but it was blocked by Spade's kitana. Spade countered with a blow to the face and sent her flying into ground. Getting to her feet her eyes rested on her father's body, she looked over to Spade with determination.

"You're right," Spade whispered softly. "It's time to end this koi." Looking over to Souta and seeing the eyes of her creator in them she looked away.

Lil Kags looked over Spade and the change in her demeanor. Shaking her head she looked to the ground.

"You're not all bad…just angry," she sighed aloud. She watched her back straighten. "If you were evil you would've left Rin to die by Naraku. Even when she was safe you protected her from yourself in a holy barrier."

"Don't be stupid," Spade snapped looking over her shoulder. "I did what I had to do child to ensure my survival within this body."

Lil Kags simply smiled knowingly and felt the pull of priestess powers rising to the surface.

"It's time now. Souta Kagome is going to need you."

He flew over to his sister and as they touched hands a light began to surround them slowly they began to merge. The front of her hair grew shorter and she had a long pony tail. She opened her eyes and sapphire blue set determined eyes on their opponent.

'I will protect you.'

'Thank you, brother.'

She called for the kitana and it appeared in her hands. She shot forward and kicked Spade into the air. Appearing behind her she cocked back and landed a forceful punch to the back of her head and with their power they sent her crashing into the ground. Landing beside the crater they waited to for the dust to clear and saw her laying there. Feeling a fistful of hair being grabbed her eyes opened and she used her dagger and cut her hair freeing herself from their grasp. She lunged forwards and they began delivering blows non landing as the other effectively blocked the other until Spade's blade came into contact with their skin's left cheek. Giving them some distance she touched her cheek and narrowed her eyes.

"Even with him you still won't beat me. The sad part is I'm not even trying."

"Funny thing is…neither am I."

Circling from above as Spade fought with their illusion. They gripped the kitana tightly letting their merged energy flow around them and into the object.

"This ends now," their voice stated in union.

Diving straight down above they watched the illusion disappear and Spade stiffen. As she looked up the grin on their face widened.

As they brought down the balde you could see Kagome's face, and Souta transparent behind her delivering the final blow.

"IT ENDS NOW," they yelled in union. Before she could move the blade came into contact with her skin. A light erupted and you could see the darkness surrounding Spade fade away until you were seeing Kagome standing there in her school uniform smiling, then to a younger Kagome about Rin's age, down to a little girl around eight wearing a black kimono, and sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm free," she whispered. "I'm sorry daddy."

"KAGOME YOU'LL DESTROY YOUR BODY," Ayame yelled in tears.

Seeing a tear fall from the eyes of her destroyer she smiled.

"Entities don't die…but then again if the body is weak enough then it will leave. You want to bind me to a stronger soul," she whispered as she felt her hold on the body loosen. "Alright, I was never meant to be yours anyway."

Inuyasha watched as the younger version of Kagome raised her hand to touch the others cheek. Large amounts of energy were released and everyone watched in awe at what began playing out in front of them.

Dark and light energy danced around Kagome's body and Souta's. They were suspended in the air as their wings began to fade and their markings disappear. They curled themselves into a ball. The energies stopped dancing and were motionless. The white energy stayed behind Kagome and the dark energy stayed behind Souta and began taking form of women with Kagome's face with wings.

"Take care of him sister."

"I promise. Protect her always."

"I promise."

Brushing away their bangs from their faces they kissed their foreheads and became glowing orbs and went into their respectful owner's body. Opening her eyes she stared into warm blue eyes.

"D-daddy," she whispered confused.

Watching his smile widen movement from behind hi caught her attention. When she felt her feet touch the ground eyes widen in disbelieve at the sight of her mother holding Souta.

"Thank you mama," she heard her brother whisper.

Looking over to her daughter she smiled softly.

"My beautiful Kagome, thank you for returning my koi to me."

"I-"

Shushing her daughter's disbelief she smiled. "You saved him. We were so lonely without each other; in pain, because we had to hide the truth from you. We will always be there when you need us. We are happy now and we love you."

Seeing her mother becoming more transparent her attention was taken away. She watched her mother walk over to the group and smile. Raising a both hands to the side of Sesshoaru and Inuyasha's face she sighed in content.

"Thank you for loving my daughter and son. I love you Yasha like my own son, and Sesshomaru please accept me and my husband's blessing."

She looked over to Sango and Miroku and their children. "I await you ancestors."

"Koi we must be going soon," she heard Raven call.

She nodded her head and looked back over to Rin and Shippo. She held out a hand for each of them and motioned for Kohaku to come over as well. "My grandbabies…Kagome is truly blessed to have you as her children. Rin, Kohaku, we will watch over your line. Your family will always be protected. I love you."

She let them go and walked back over to Kagome and Souta.

"You two cannot continue to stay here," she heard small gasps from the group. "You both are here, because time allowed you to be." She saw the reluctance in their eyes. "The well will close in one week. That will give you enough time to mate with Sesshomaru and announce you as the Lady of the Western Lands. Trust me when I say no one will question your absence, but they are questioning in the future."

"What? Who?"

"Well I seem to remember a certain white haired boy that loves ramen who is being bothered by your mate who is awaiting your return. Ayame will not appreciate you being late either, and poor Kouga will enjoy taking the 'punishment' for your lateness."

Kagome laughed and then placed a hand over her heart and let out a longing sigh and looked at Shippo.

"You feel it…that's the bond you have with your son. He's waiting patiently for you to come home like you promised. For all of this to come full circle you have to go back."

Turning to her mother with tears in her eyes she smiled. She closed her eyes as her mother placed a kiss on her forehead and her brothers. On the back of their necks appeared the YinYang symbol. A light surrounded the and left. She smiled over to her brother and noticed her parents were gone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

"Let's go home mate."

She smiled liking the sound of that.


End file.
